Zoe And Asteria
by Daughter of Zeus007
Summary: One night... who knew it could go so wrong...KidXMaka my friends no matter how far away from each other they are twins are very persistent beings! Reviews greatly appreciated! I knw my drawing sucks but oh well!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes another KidXMaka story in which I dreamed of. This is just the prologue and is just the starter for the story, please enjoy and I ADORE reviews!**_

_Escape_

Maka fixed her make-up silently as she waited for Soul to enter his 'video game mode'. Is was a Saturday night and like usual Maka was getting dressed up to go and visit Kid. Kid and Maka had been dating in secret for the past year. Why in secret? Kid was starting this shinigami training and Maka was afraid to tell her father. Kid liked this secret dating as well because it was something only they could share together, plus he would not know what would happen to Maka if _Death Press(*1*) _found out. He knew they would be clawing at him to find out who the next Lady Death would be and he wanted to keep Maka as far away from that as possible.

Maka heard the dying screams from the video game Soul was playing in the other room. She smiled to herself knowing she could leave now without Soul noticing. When Soul was in his 'video game mode' not even Blair's boobs can get him out of it. Maka grabbed her bag and keys before leaving to walk to Kid's house.

This once a week Saturday date had originated when Maka had found out about Kid's interest in books. What started as a book club turned into a hang out session, which turned into Kid asking her out on a date to it being an every Saturday night thing. Maka giggled slightly as she remembered how Kid asked her out.

_Flashback_

_Maka walked up with Kid to his library as usual. Joking up the entire way, yet again, as usual. What was unusual was that Kid had ordered Chinese food for them._

_"I thought that since you usually stay for diner anyway that I could order and bring it up here." He said with a small blush on his face. Maka smiled and giggled a little as well causing Kid to look up._

_"Thanks Kid, this is great." Maka said looking down at the food. They had sat down to eat joking and talking about life the entire time until it was time for Maka to leave. When this time had come Maka reluctantly got up from her seat and started to walk out the door when Kid stopped her by grabbing her by the hand. He blushed and quickly let go of her hand._

_"I'm sorry, it's just that you left your fortune cookie." He said reaching for the cookie that was next to Maka's plate. He handed it to her and Maka slammed her hand to her forehead._

_"How did I forget the cookie it's the best part.(*2*)" Maka grabbed the cookie from Kid with a smile and opened it up quickly. "Family is forever, but the escape is friends... so why not share some more time with them... will you go out with me...?" Maka looked up when she realized the fortune cookie was signed by Kid. _

_"Heh, well Im sorry if you don't want to, I just started to really like you during all of this and you are very pretty and it's hard not to fall in love with you, but I guess you like Soul instead so I guess you should just forget about the cookie..." Kid said beginning to ramble. Maka rolled her eyes and kissed him on each cheek. _

_"Of course, same time same place next week?" She had asked him only to have Kid nod in response to shocked to say anything else._

Maka was soon standing outside Gallows Manor. She smiled as she rang the door bell to have both doors open symmetrically almost immediately after she rang. Kid stood there smiling as he embraced Maka with a hug and a sweet kiss.

"Hello Maka." He said sweetly hugging her again.

"Hey Kid." Maka said with a giggle as she was escorted into Gallows Manor, which has seem to become her second home. Kid brought her to the couch as he went to go to the kitchen to get some popcorn. When he returned not only did he have the popcorn, but he had a blanket as well and a change of clothes.

"These are Liz's pajama's incase you decide to finally stay the night." Kid said placing them on the table and wrapping the blanket around him and Maka. Maka rolled her eyes and leaned into Kid's chest with a content sigh.

"Kid, just because Soul doesn't realize I'm gone, and just because Liz and Patty always go out clubbing and won't be home till 12 tomorrow doesn't mean that I could sleep here safely without anyone noticing." She said further burying her head into his chest.

"I know, but still I just wish we could spend more time like this. I would hate to go public just as much as you, but sometimes I wonder if it's worth keeping this a secret." Kid looked down at Maka who looked up at him. Maka kissed him tenderly on the lips, he quickly leaned into it as well.

"See you don't know how much I would want to just take you in the hallways and do that just like the other love-struck students." He said poking Maka symmetrically in the nose. Maka giggled and smiled up at Kid before kissing him again. Kid broke the kiss long enough to whisper into Maka's ear "I love you."

"I love you, too." Maka said. Maka had decided to stay that night with Kid, but she did not use Liz's pajama's nor did Kid use his.

* * *

It has been two months since their intimate moment and although for some couples it might have seemed awkward, it had only seemed to bond the two meisters closer together. This fact did not go unnoticed by their group of friends as well.

"You should count yourself lucky that a God like me would want to hang out with you tiny-tits!" Blackstar said one lunch. Kid, at this comment, had choked on his food and burst out laughing at the flustered Maka who threw a book at Blackstar. This is when Soul raised an eyebrow at Maka.

"You hit Blackstar but not Kid! Why?" He asked making hand movements to her hand.

"Because Blackstar has no idea what he's talking about." Kid said answering the question looking at Maka who blushed bright red and did end up chopping him. This happiness could have no end in Maka's opinion, that was until she went to the nurses for vomiting later that day.

"Sweet heart, I think your... pregnant." Nygus had said showing Maka the data from the chart she had collected. "She here there is a spike in progesterone levels as well as vomiting and nausea are early signs of pregnancy. Did you skip your period yet?" She asked giving Maka the clip board. Maka nodded slightly not able to say anything. "Do you know the father?" Maka nodded again. "Well don't worry sweet heart, I've had girls come in here that didn't even know the father..." Nygus said as she began to hold Maka as she began to weep. "Maka by my calculations you should be due in August. I don't know what date exactly and my calculations could be off slightly."

"Thank you Nygus, please don't tell anyone." Maka said whipping her eyes. Nygus nodded.

"I'm always here for you, please come back soon so I can check up on the baby, but for right now here is a list of foods and drinks you can have that will be good for the baby." Nygus said giving Maka a small packet. Maka nodded slightly and got up to leave. "Can I know the father Maka or would you rather not tell me."

"It's someone that you would think would never do this to me..." Maka said leaving to walk to Lord Death's death room(*3*). When she entered Lord Death had confusion written over his face.

"Maka...?" He asked confused before her looked down at her and saw a second small glimmer of light in her stomach. "Do you want anyone else in here for what you are about to say?" Lord Death asked nodding towards Spirit and Stein.

"No I don't want anyone else in here." Maka said looking down at her stomach. She knew Lord Death could see the babies soul, that means she would have to leave soon before anyone else with Soul perception could see. The moment Spirit and Stein left Lord Death looked seriously at Maka. He hoped over to her and hugged her slightly.

"I'm assuming you want to take a leave of absence. Enough time to raise this child to become independent before coming back." Lord Death felt Maka shake her head no.

"I want to find my mother, leave permanently and raise this child on my own with her. I can't come back it would ruin the father." Maka said. "I can't do this to him..." She said walking away.

"So you want me to make up an excuse as to why you must leave... Do you want me to tell your team?" He asked. Maka nodded.

"I want to say a final goodbye but no matter what happens make sure I don't actually talk... please." Maka said through teary eyes. Lord Deathe nodded.

"Here, go home through the mirror, it won't hurt the child and it will be a lot faster. Pack what you need, you will take my personal jet to Athens where your mother is currently resigning." Maka nodded and stepped through the mirror to her apartment. The moment the connection broke Maka collapsed on the ground and began to cry.

* * *

"Why did you call us father? Is there a special mission for us?" Kid asked for the group looking at his friends and resonance team.

"No not a special mission, but a farewell." Lord Death said signaling for Maka to come out of the mirror with her bags. Maka heard the collective gasps from the group.

"Maka?" Kid asked in a slight whisper.

"Maka's mother is dying and Maka wishes to be there with her when she passes on. She has asked to go on this mission alone." Lord Death said. Maka nodded and walked up to everyone. She gave Soul, Liz, Tsubaki and Patty all hugs. She almost got snapped in half by Blackstar then stood there in front of Kid. Her eyes were watery and they matched his crying eyes as well. He whipped away a tear from her face and let his hand rest on her cheek. He hugged her longer then the rest of them.

"Maka, I don't care if you hate me after this." He said letting go to pull her into a final goodbye kiss getting gasps from everyone around them. Maka ended up crying harder but returned the kiss anyway. Lord Death looked down when the two of them broke apart.

"Maka..." He said stepping aside from the mirror to let her walk past into the airport. Maka nodded and stopped right in front of the mirror. No matter how much Lord Death might say this mission is temporary, they all knew that this was her final goodbye. Maka turned to Kid and mouthed 'I love you' before entering the mirror and leaving them. Kid collapsed to the ground and cried silently.

* * *

It was August 8th when Maka was rushed into the hospital. When her water broke she almost laughed that Death the Kid's children, yes children, would be born on 8/8/08.(*4*) She was also ready to laugh when the doctors had told her that she was going to have twins. Now Maka was extremely exhausted when she heard the two small cries of children. "They're girls!" The doctor said cheering and holding up the children. Maka cried with her mother. Here was her family her mother Kami, whom she had meet up with in Athens and was brought with to England to stay and live the glamourous city of London where a new DWMA was soon to be built. Then came Maka's twin girls. Both had their eyes open wide and were drooling all over the place.

"They're beautiful." Kami said tears running down her eyes. "They look just like their parents..." She said uncertain of how Maka would react to this. Maka only seemed to cry harder as joy and sorrow took over her body. "You know he would have loved them."

"But he would already have enough on his shoulders." Maka said as she then played with her babies hands and feet. One girl had bright green eyes just like her mother, and dark hair like her father. The other had blond hair like her mother, but molted golden eyes like her father.

"What shall we name them?" Kami asked after examining the babies as well. Both girls had Maka's bone structure, but she saw they had certain qualities about them that reminded her of Kid like the shape of their face and the faces they made when they were happy or saw something they disliked.

"Zoe and Asteria." Maka said pointing to the one with green eyes then to the one with golden eyes. "Life and Stars in greek, it's the things I loved about Death City and it's where our small family began really." Maka said looking up at her mother. Her mother only smiled.

"I love it." She said hugging Maka. "But have you..." She asked looking at Maka.

"I know Asteria is a weapon... but Zoe's soul shines a rich purple..."

"She's a reaper..." Kami finished for her daughter. They stayed quit until both girls fell asleep.

**1) Death Press is like the paparazzi of Soul Eater... I know totally original right?**

**2) Fortune cookies are the only reason I order Chinese food now... like I will literally order pizza then get some like noodles or rice just to get a fortune cookie, I don't even eat it, I just read the fortune then my lucky numbers and cry/scream for joy if a 7/8 comes up.**

**3) I know this sounds similar to One Night Stand by Animalgurl33, but it is going to take it's own course, trust me!**

**4) That might not be the date, but I think it would fit perfectly!**

**Okay just a couple of other things that are not in the story... I adore the names because they, in my opinion, sound really pretty and are greek like me! I also want to say that this story should partly belong to my spazzy friend who told me I would be Kid and Maka's one night stand who was raised by Soul and Maka and Kid... I wouldn't have thought about it without you Katie! Also twins are based off of my friend and I **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Project Shadow who is the only person to review so I thank you for reviewing and for liking my story!**

_6 years old_

Zoe and Asteria walked out of their kindergarden class with slightly disappointed faces. "Didn't mama teach us how to read and write already Asteria?" Zoe asked clutching her books closer to her chest. She looked at her sister who was carrying her books in her bag.

"Yea, why are all the kids in class so stupid?" She asked looking back at Zoe. Zoes shrugged as she adjusted her school uniform waiting for her mother to come by. Asteria began to hum a small song as she stood next to her twin and read from her newest read _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _her actions were soon followed by her sister who grabbed out the same book. Zoe and Asteria, as you could probably tell, were not your average 6 year old kindergarden. Already three reading levels about their grade, Zoe and Asteria are the most intelligent students in their glass and had just started their karate classes a month ago, but were already advancing in that practice as well. As well of their intelligence Asteria is musically advanced in her singing abilities and Zoe always seemed to notice the tiniest details and had an aura of leadership in which no other student could match. Yet... they had their flaws.

"Hello book nerds." David Jaccoms is the one who tends to get on their nerves the most. Asteria was unaware of the annoying six year old as she was 'tuned in' to her song, but Zoe was able to turn and face them.

"Hello David how may I help you?" She asked turning to face him a pained smile on her face. Zoe wanted to do what her mother told her to do which was always kind to others, but around these morons it seemed hard.

"Stuck in your little nerd book?" He asked pointing to her book. Zoe sighed and laughed slightly 'waking' Asteria from her reading time.

"Nerd? Again? Shouldn't you realize the over use of the term which is meant to be offensive?" It took David a moment to comprehend the extent of her joke.

"Because it is offensive know-it-all!" This is when Zoe and Asteria usually differ, while Zoe would be the one to prevent violence in this situation, Asteria would not back down from anything, ever.

"'Know-it-all is just a synonym for nerd. Shouldn't your tiny brain at least comprehend the simplicity of a come back?" David, after waiting a second snorted at her remark.

"Your just like your mommy aren't you!" He said pointing a finger at the twins.

"We know that and we are proud." They said in unison slightly scaring the boy.

"Then I assume you are proud to be a book nerd like her." Zoe rolled her eyes and decided to end this before Asteria would get them into serious trouble.

"Zoeeeeee~ CHOP!" Zoe screamed leaving an indent of the book in his skull. "Let's go Asteria we can meet up with mommy somewhere else." She said grabbing her sisters hand and starting to walk away from David.

"And your just like the poopy head of your mother. Always running away from men. How long will it be until you two are pregnant with babies you don't want?" David asked annoyed that a girl was able to hurt him so. Asteria and Zoe stopped. One thing they shared between their family was a great bond. Their mama was the most special person to them in all of their life. In the words of their mother, 'if anyone disrespects my family they will not see tomorrow." Maka did not know how seriously her children lived by this code.

"What did you just say?" Asteria asked turning in unison to glare at David who was still on the floor. David smirked as he saw that he had finally gotten through to these annoying know-it-alls.

"I said your mommy doesn't want you! My mommy was 28 when she had me and that's a good age to have a baby! Your mommy must have been a disgrace! I bet your daddy didn't want you either!" He said not noticing the purple glow that began to emanate from Zoe's body(*1*).

"I dare you to say that again!" She asked outraged. She reached for her twin who instinctively reached for her. This was their super unique secret that they thought their mommy didn't know about. Asteria was a gold, silver and red scythe and Zoe knew how to use her.

"Your mommy and daddy don't want you!" He said to ignorant to realize the power emanated from both girls and the sheer hate in their eyes.

"You know your one big, fat, poopy head!" Zoe said pulling Asteria towards her. Asteria grew into a gold and silver scythe. Zoe expertly swung the blade around her body all on instinct. This is when she saw glowing orbs surround her with little hour glasses on top of each slowly ticking down. This is also when she saw the tiny skulls warp around her body and the fear etched on David's face.

"Your monsters!" David screamed as the began to run away. Zoe chased after him swinging the scythe around so the butt of it would hit him in the ribs, but something stopped the swing. It was another scythe blade that looked almost exactly like Asteria. Zoe looked up to be meet by fierce emerald eyes.

"Change back Astreia, relax your soul Zoe." She said. Zoe dropped Asteria who immediately turned back to her normal human self and the purple glow stopped emanating from Zoe's body.

"Mommy?" Asteria asked. Maka sighed and turned her hands back to normal.

"Come it's time I explained more about the past." Maka said walking away knowing she was followed by her children.

* * *

Maka was coming back from a mission, that was the reason why she was late. She needed one more kishen soul and one witch soul to turn into a death scythe, like Justin she has been training herself as her own meister. After reporting back to her boss, the principal of England's DWMA she went to go pick up her children from school. That's when she felt the mass amount of power explode at the front of the school. She had only known one person with that amount of power before and she had only seen it once before. "Zoe..." Maka said as she ran to her child realizing she had unlocked her shinigami soul. She sprinted even faster when she realized she was wielding Asteria with expert skill. Maka jumped in the way before a poor boy could get hit with her rage.

"Mama?" Zoe said when Maka stepped in the way. Maka sighed instructing them on how to calm down their souls.

"Come it's time I explained more about the past." She said as she began to walk to their apartment.

* * *

Kid woke with a jolt at 7 o'clock the next morning. He felt a suddenly shock of energy when he woke up. Kid quickly got out of his bed, got dressed and flew to the DWMA. Kid was not only annoyed for being waken up at 7, but also annoyed as he had not gotten any sleep last night. In another futile attempt he tried to track down his disappeared love. Every night he would spend at least 4 hours on the computer looking her up just to try and find her. When he had first kissed her in front of everyone their relationship had spread like wild fire. Some believing Maka left because she was afraid to fall in love... Kid was sadly starting to believe those assumptions, but he was not ready to give up on her. 6 years is a long time for someone, but Kid was a shinigami and he was known for getting what he wanted.

"Did you feel that?" Kid asked as he stormed into the Death Room to see his father looking in the mirror.

"Yes. Do you know what it is?" Lord Death asked over his shoulder not daring to look away from the mirror.

"It was a huge soul energy spur... I... it felt like... but that's not possible... is it?" Kid asked looking up at his father then into the mirror in which he saw what seemed to be a girl surrounded by skulls holding an extravagant scythe. She couldn't be more than 6.

"Yes, a shinigami." Lord Death said ending the image with a wave of his giant hand. "She also has a weapon that has bonded with her."

"That's impossible..." Kid said looking down at the ground. "Who is she?" Kid asked.

"I can't say." Lord Death said all to simply.

Kid looked up at him aggravated. "Why can't you say?"

"Because then I would break a promise to a long lost friend. I know someone where she is from that will take care of her and send reports in. It's nothing to worry about i'm sure the parents are dealing with it right now." Lord Death said turning to face his son for the first time that day.

"Who's promise... who are the parents! Where is she I must train her!" Kid said starting to rant about this unknown girl just to get a reaper chop.

"If you must know her name is Zoe and the scythe is her twin Asteria. I have kept my eye on them for a while due to their parents being very powerful meisters. Let it be for now Kid, please!" Lord Death said shooing his son out of the Death Room. When Kid had left he put the picture of the twins back on the mirror. "Why did you have to leave Maka, I would have loved to see my grand-children's first fight!"

* * *

Maka walked with her children through the busy streets of London until they reached the DWMA. Maka heard her girls woo and ahh at the perfectly symmetrical school. Maka walked up the stairs ushering her children to walk a little faster and ahead of her.

"Mama you work here?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, and both of you will go to school here in the future do to your weapon and meister capabilities." Maka said looking at her children.

"Weapon and Meister?" Asteria asked.

"Yes, weapons are humans with the ability to shape-shift into a certain weapon. For you that is a scythe." Maka said poking Asteria in the nose. "Then there are meisters who are able to wield the weapon. Meisters have certain capabilities that could allow them to see souls, shoot out their own wave-length and much more. That is you." Maka said poking Zoe on the nose making sure she poked the direct center of her nose.

"So meisters can see orbs that float around on other people and can see hour glasses above their head. Can you do that mommy, can you look around and use skulls that come from the shadows?" Maka stopped walking for a second then repacked up her pace.

"I was originally a Meister, but I am also a weapon therefore I am my weapon and I am my meister. No Zoe I can not preform any of the abilities you stated minus the one about seeing souls. Those there abilities... came from your father. He was able to control skulls all around him and was a very powerful meister."

Zoe nodded her head storing every piece of information of her father to mind.

"Can you tell us more about daddy?" Asteria asked pushing her mother for more information. Maka shook her head 'no'.

"Not now Asteria, but I will tell you more later right now I want you to compose yourself you are about to meet my boss his name is Father Time."

**1) Reminding anyone of Russia da?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I deticate this chapter to the two people who reviewed, for this you two get a special appearance in my other story What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**_

_**aprildragonfire16: Of course he will, but he has to meet them first and I'm not ready to create that big happy family yet!  
Project Shadow: I was hoping people would feel bad for Kid, and you should feel more bad for him after this chapter!  
**_

_Father Kid and Father Time_

Maka bowed slightly in front of the man who was the Lord Death of the English DWMA. "Father Time." She straightened as she looked out of the corner of her eye to see her young daughters doing the same thing.

"Maka, I thought you have already told me of your missions success. Why are you here, with children?" He asked as a side note noticing the two girls standing behind her slightly. Zoe hide herself as she felt this Father Time look closely at her while her twin stood out in full view of the strange man.

"These are my children." Maka said. Zoe heard Father Time's breathe hitch slightly. "Zoe, Asteria please introduce yourself and your positions."

"Asteria, and I guess I just learned of my position as a weapon." Asteria said eyeing the man suspiciously.

"What kind child?" The man asked knelling to be at height level with the girl.

"Scythe." Asteria said proudly, "Just like my mother!" Father Time smiled.

"Very good, I sense a strong spirit within your soul as well as a bright future ahead. You will grow to be strong just like your mother." Father Time said rustling her hair.

"Please don't do that, it will make her hair a mess!" Zoe said quickly running out to fix her sisters hair.

"And you must be Zoe then." Father Time said. Zoe turned to the strange man and blushed. She bowed slightly.

"Yes sir, I am Zoe Albarn, I am a meister." Zoe said sternly. Father Time raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you are?" He asked. Maka stepped in between the two.

"Yes it is." She said sternly. Father Time gave her a questioning look before shrugging his shoulders.

"Very well, for now you are quit ambitious like your mother, yet there is a hint of your father in you that every will see in this academy." He said poking her in the shoulder. She usually would get slightly aggravated that he only poked her one shoulder, but he had said a word that seemed to be forbidden in their home.

"Father..." Zoe croaked out. "You knew my Father...?" She asked shocked. Father Time nodded.

"I was his father's best friend. You have very similar meister abilities to that of your father. This is a very good thing and a bad thing at the same time." Father Time looked at Maka, giving her a reassuring gaze. "Your fathers abilities will make you a very powerful meister along with your weapon you could be unstoppable. Yet, due to your advanced abilities more people will be out to kill you and make fun of you out of jealousy." Father Time said.

"They know, I stopped her before she could decapitate this obnoxious boy named David." Maka said informing Father Time. He simply nodded.

"I know, I could feel the shock wave and I can assume _he _felt it too." Father Time said causing Asteria and Zoe to look at each other questioningly. Father Time then clapped his hands together and a spear grew from the sparks of where his hands connected. "Let's see what you got."

* * *

Kid couldn't help but slam his head against the wall when he realized that today when he felt the extreme wave-length of another shinigami appear was the same day Maka left 6 years ago. Kid groaned again as he immediately walked home locking himself up in his room.

"Aunt Liz, what's wrong with Uncle Kid?" Liz turned to see Kiku, Blackstar and Tsubaki's 3 year old daughter ask innocently.

"Today is just a terribly day in all of our memories." Liz said trying to change the subject, but little Kiku was persistent.

"Why?" Liz sighed as she looked up towards Kid's room. She then looked down at Kiku.

"Today is the day when your Aunt Maka left." Liz said patting the spot next to her on the couch. Kiku looked confused as she sat on the couch.

"Who's Aun Maka?" She asked.

"She was one of our best-friends, but she had to leave somewhere supposedly to go on a mission with her dying mother. We were told it wasn't permanent, but deep down we all knew she was leaving for good. It hit Kid the most. Kid was in love with her." Liz said looking at the girl.

"So Uncle Kid and Aunt Maka were in love like Mama and Papa?" Kiku asked. Liz nodded hugging the little girl closer to her.

"Yup, Kid was training to be a full time shinigami and Maka didn't want him to worry so much about a relationship as it might affect his training but he still feel in love with her. She left so suddenly and Kid ever since then has been waiting for her day after day after day after day for her to come home..."

"What does she look like?" Liz sighed as she got up and quickly came back with a photo album. She pointed Maka out.

"She was really easy to fall in love with." Liz heard Kid say at the top of the stairs. "Liz always forgets to mention the way she kept our little group one big happy family. She always forgets to mention about the way Maka could charm anyone she wanted to, how her determination was something truly inspiring. No picture could ever do her justice for her symmetrical beauty on the outside could never be equaled by the love that was inside her." Kid said as he walked down the stairs into the living room. He then pulled out a small box to show Kiku the black diamond ring that was in it.

"Kid..." Liz said shocked.

"I was planning on giving her this, I didn't have the guts to do it the week before she left, so it has been with me for the past six years. I just hope it will fit her when she returns." He said giving the ring to Kiku to examine.

"It's so pretty." She said giving it back.

"Kiku!" Tsubaki's voice rang around the corridors of the mansion. Kiku got up and ran to her mother. Tsubaki left shortly after giving Kid a hug and wishing him luck.

"You know what I usually forget to say as well?" Kid asked fingering the ring. Liz did not dare to interrupt him. "I always forget to tell the part about how I wanted to marry her. I think I scared her away... she has probably found a new man by now and is just enjoying her life without me, isn't she Liz? Maybe it was better off for her not to be married to an immortal."

"Kid..." Liz said as she grabbed Kid's shoulder. She saw the tears flow down his face before she could feel the slight shaking of his body. "What could you have done that would have driven her away? Six years ago I remember her almost in tears because she was leaving. Kid did anything else major happen before that?" Kid stood there a moment before shaking his head no.

"It's not possible."

* * *

"Sure are you sure?" Maka asked not only worried for the heath of her children, but worried for the blast of their souls resonating that it might send it all the was to Death City again.

"Don't worry Maka they'll be fine and the sonic boom only goes off the first time around!" He said waving her off. Maka huffed and stood to the side waiting to go in and help defend her children at a moments notice.

"Sir are you sure?" Asked Zoe who reached her hand out for Asteria. Asteria began to glow slightly.

"Yes, come at me bro!(*1*)" He said arms wide open. This is when Asteria fully changed. Zoe looked down at her transformed sister. She had a silver and molten gold blade that arced fully around the top of the shaft. The blade had a continuing motion as it did not end at the shaft but continued slightly so a mini scythe hung on the other side. A gold and black eye squinted in concentration on the blade. Zoe smiled as she swung the scythe expertly slamming the butt of it onto the ground.

"This feels strange." Asteria said, her face appearing on the blade.

"I-" But before Zoe could finish her sentence Father Time swung down his spear at her. Zoe did the average thing a six year old would do; scream, jump out of the way, and punch the assailant in the nose(*2*). Father Time looked at the girl before smiling.

"You pack a mighty punch! But let's see you use that weapon." Zoes nodded holding the weapon clumsily. She was able to barely block some of the easier of his attacks. Father Time thought back to how she had unlocked her meister abilities when he saw her on the mirror fight the first time. That's when he had an idea. "You are simply worthless, how could your mother produce such a weak meister especially with that so powerful father of yours. Your barely standing up to the family name." The weapon stopped shaking in her hand.

"I don't like you. I will be just as strong as Mama!" Zoe said swinging the scythe down. Father Time easily blocked it, but realize he had underestimated the girls when he saw the butt of the scythe swing up to hit him square in the jaw. The girls war on the attack, but Maka could easily see how much of a simply warm up this was for Father Time. After about five minutes of him blocking their swings he simply grabbed Asteria from Zoe's hands.

"That was very good, just like your mother and father." He said tossing Asteria back to the confused Zoe. "You can change back." He said to Asteria as he got ride of the spear. He sait down in his chair in front of the mirror, which magically seemed to appear.

"You did great." Maka said to her daughters as she joined them to talk to Father Time.

"Give them extra training and they should be on DWMA level at about 6th grade. I will not send them on a mission until then. Yet, she needs to work on getting her death-scythe prepped and when she does become a death-scythe word must be out love." Father Time said pointing respectively to each girl that stood in front of him when they were mentioned.

"I know. I will tell Zoe then." She said. Father Time nodded his head.

"Dismissed." He said with a simple wave of his hand. Maka bowed followed by her girls as they left.

"What do you think?" Father Time asked when he felt the presence of another soul through the mirror.

"I wish I could just hug my grandchildren... I wish Maka would see how much she is destroying Kid with all of this... When can I send him?" Lord Death asked through the mirror.

"Soon, when it is time for Zoe to mature I want her father to be the one to teach her, even if she might not know it." Father Time said with a smile. Lord Death sighed.

"I can't wait for that day..."

**1) Yes I had to say come at me bro!**

**2) That is what I did when I was six, ask my uncle! When I got "attacked" by his friend I stepped to the side dodging the attack screamed and kicked him where the sun don't shine... this is my usual six year old reaction, now I have the decency not to scream in your ear when you attack me! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES 4 REVIEWS!**

**AmaixRodo96: Yes, thank you so much for enjoying this story, it means so much to me.  
Project Shadow: Thank you, and I feel like I need to add more as to what's going on in Death City... what do you think?  
Confetti108: He really does need someone to tell him that, but knowing myself it won't happen in that happy way xD  
rainfurr26: Russia as in Ivan, as in from Hetalia, look up Hetalia angry Russia and he glows purple and he is really scary and he is amazing... trust me.  
**

_Trouble at the School Yard_

Zoe couldn't hide the smile on her face when she began to walk up the steps of the DWMA with Asteria at her side. Today was going to be the day they got their first mission, supposedly Father Time saved it just for them. Over time Father Time became the grandfather they never had, Zoe had always refused to consider him anything else for she believed that her father would come for her. Asteria thought her sister was so ignorant for believing so. Asteria groaned. "Why do we have to walk up the stairs? You can fly!" Asteria said as she continued to look at the stairs distaste evident on her face.

"Because I want to show the other meisters I can do what they can, even if it means walking up the 88 steps! I mean it's such a perfect number why not walk up them all?" Zoe asked looking at her twin. "Anyway we are already at the top, compose yourself these are high schoolers, we're like fresh meat!" Zoe said in a strict whisper. Asteria giggled slightly.

"Please it's like there fresh meat for us, I bet you we could kick any of their butts." Asteria said looking around the high school meister and weapon pairs. "They seem pretty easy." That's when she looked around, turned a shade pink and then looked back at her twin. "Plus some of the guys here are pretty interesting." Zoe rolled her eyes as she fixed her silver trench coat self-consciously.

"I will not pay attention to boys that are that much older than us." Zoe said looking at her sister who was playing with the bottom on her plaid skirt.

"Come on have some fun." Asteria said bumping her sister playfully. "Just because we're 12 doesn't mean we can't have a boyfriend or crush!" Zoe was about to tell her sister off when they were greeted by four boys obviously seniors.

"Well looky here, are you little ladies lost?" One with blonde hair asked giving the Zoe and Asteria a smile. Asteria smiled back, but Zoe just groaned.

"No we are not lost, thank you very much. So if you will excuse me we are here to see Father Time." Zoe said sternly trying to walk past the boys just to be stopped by one with green hair.

"No one sees Father Time unless they are enrolled in the academy or a teacher. It doesn't look like you're old enough to go to this school or be a teacher. Sorry can't let you get past this point." He said simply. Zoe sighed again.

"We are here for our first mission, sir. So for your information we do not go to this school, but we are above our age level by far that we are here to start creating a death scythe." Zoe said starting to walk again just to be stopped by a ginger this time. Zoe slammed her hand against her forehead.

"You are to young to do that! Please get out of here before someone gets hurt." He said looking between the two of them. Out from her shock of seeing boys Asteria walked up and stood next to Zoe.

"Yes, we obviously know you will get hurt so move please." Asteria said dragging Zoe with her who was still glaring at all the guys. The red headed boy jumped up in the air to be caught by the brown haired boy who did not speak before and the blonde boy flew into the green haired boys hand. Both weapons were swords.

"We told you to leave, no tress passers!" The brown haired boy said aggravated. Zoe sighed before sticking her hands up and laughing.

"Fine you got me, you want to be hurt don't you?" She asked as Asteria jumped in the air landing in her hands. Zoe spun her around once before slamming the butt of her shaft into the ground. A small purple exploded around them. All the boys were shocked for a second before they got into a fighting stance.

"I hope grandpapa Time won't mind us taking out some of his students." Astreia said with a little giggle. All of the boys raised an eyebrow.

"Grandpapa Time?" They asked in unison. Asteria's face appeared on the scythe.

"Yup, although he isn't our actual grandpa, we treat him like one though since he's train us since we were six." She said winking at the boys.

"I don't believe that!" Said the green haired boy as he charged at Zoe and Asteria. Zoe blocked the attack easily and back flipped out of the way to land on a skateboard.

"NOW YOU TAKE OUT THE MAGICAL FLYING SKATEBOARD!" Asteria screamed angrily at her sister. The boy with brown hair did not attack.

"She didn't have that before did she?" He asked his weapon.

"Nope, come on we should help." His weapon said. The other boy nodded and launched a second attack with the green haired boy. Zoe using her scythe as leverage kicked her skateboard up and swung it under her legs causing it to launch at the green haired boy, hit him in the face, then recoil back under her feet. It then began to fly low to the ground as Zoe swung the butt of her scythe to trip the other boy. When both boys started to get up Zoe took the skateboard back in her hands.

"I say we fight them on fair ground from now on." Zoe said swinging Asteria lazily with one hand. She sighed and caught her with her second hand and then launched her attack at the green haired boy first. He jabbed low and she blocked it with the scythe getting really close to his face before flipping over the scythe and slamming her knees into his back. She then swung the scythe over her head and hit him in the head with the butt of the stick. Zoe then cartwheeled back over his body and landed in a fighting position to face the brown haired boy lazily.

"Know that we were just playing with you." Asteria said winking in her weapon form.

"Cody, resonance." The brown hairs boy said.

"Right, let's shut these girls up Mike." Cody said in response. Zoe's soul perception kicked in and saw their soul's swell to an enormous size. Mike laughed.

"She can see my soul, and do I see fear?" He asked. Zoe shook her head out when she realized he saw her soul. That was private, she hated when her soul was spied on, it always made her feel insecure. "It's so tiny and cute." He said like he was talking to a little kid. Zoe glared at him and swung Asteria around her body so fast the blade became a blur.

"I AM NOT SMALL NOR CUTE!" Zoe angrilly screamed. A purple glow, which she has yet to master, formed around her body as her soul expanded. As you can guess, right about now the entire school was outside watching this tiny little girl battle two senior weapon meister pairs, and was winning. So when her soul swelled to become double the size of their own resonance the meisters took notice just like Father Time.

"Father Time shouldn't you stop this?" A girl who started this school yesterday asked.

"Why would I do that, they're having fun!" He said pointing at the students then whipping a fake tear from his eyes. "Plus I'm so proud to watch what I've produced kick serious butt!" He said fist pumping at the end. The girl sweet dropped before walking away.

"Shit..." Mike said as he looked to the far corners of where her soul stretched. The bond broke with a slight explosion as Zoe landed on the ground in a crouch Asteria's blade now radiating a fine purple glow as it expanded 10 times in length and size. Blood red jewels encrusted her blade making it look as though the eye was crying a river of blood. Zoe looked up and glared.

"Not so tiny and cute anymore, is it?" She asked poison dripping from her voice. Mike gulped but got into a fighting position.

"What is it Mike? The scythe just grew in size, it can't be that bad." Cody said aggravated with his meister's weakness and fear. Cody's hope sank when skulls appeared from the shadows to wrap around the scythe as Zoe charged with a battle cry that made goosebumps appear on his skin. Mike blocked her first strike, but she came right back swinging the scythe around and slamming the but of it in his gut. She continued to twist the scythe around again swiping low at his feet to get him to trip. She slammed the scythe into the ground and skulls appear out of the cracked ground and swarmed around him, binding him to the ground.

"Who's tiny now?" Zoe asked looking away and throwing Asteria in the air behind her. Asteria fixed her hair and skirt as Zoe put her hands in her pockets. The skulls receded and swarmed around her before what looked like entering back into her body through her back. "Com Asteria I want to get this mission and go home." Zoe said turning around and walking to the school. It was eerily silent as Father Time walked to the front of the crowd and opened his arms wide. Asteria embraced Father Time while Zoe bowed.

"Grandpapa Time." She said respectively. Father Time dropped his hands as he nodded.

"Well done, now come with me it's time for your first mission." He said simply. Like the Red Sea, the students of the DWMA silently made a path for the girls.

"Wait!" The girls turned around to see Mike sit up. "Who are you?" He asked looking at Zoe.

"I am Zoe Albarn meister of Asteria Albarn scythe." Zoe answered quickly.

"No what are you?" He asked her. Zoe tried to hide further into her trench coat.

"I'm a meister..." She said looking up at Father Time confusingly as she felt his soul go all over the place.

"No your not, you can't just be that. I've only seen skulls come out of one person before when I was younger. He saved my life when I was just a little boy. He had your hair, but he was not just a meister he was a reaper." He said accusingly pointing at her. "You are a reaper."

"Enough!" Father Time yelled angrily at Mike. "She did not know..." He grabbed the girls shoulders and brought them to his office, chatter of another reaper spreading through the hallways like wildfire.

"A reaper...?" Zoe asked herself looking at her hands with disgust clearly written on her face.

"Yes, I wanted your father to be the one to tell you, but I assume that's not going to happen. Listen to me child, I promised your mother that a shinigami or as they call it here, a reaper, would train you. When the time comes that Asteria is a full death scythe I'll make sure a shinigami will train you." Zoe nodded.

"Was... he a shinigami?" Zoe asked. Father Time stopped. They had arrived at the Death Room and Father Time was about to call someone on the mirror. He was contemplating his choices for an answer. He sighed and turned to face the girls.

"No sometimes when the bloodline of a reaper is about to die, two powerful meisters can produce a new one, restarting the cycle." He said over his shoulder as he touched the mirror in several places. "I thought you would like to receive your mission from Lord Death himself." Father Time stepped away to reveal a man in a black cloak and skull mask.

"Hey, Hi, how's it goin'?" The man asked holding up a piece sign. Both girls widened their eyes before bowing.

"Hello Lord Death." They said in unison. Lord Death laughed slightly as both girls raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, these are Maka's daughters." He said both girl's opened their eyes.

"You know our mother?" They asked in unison. Lord Death laughed.

"Yup, you're also-" Lord Death stopped himself when he saw Father Time making hand movements in the background that meant no. "Oh, sorry I meant you're starting on your first mission today, no?" He asked with a tilt of the head.

"Yes sir, we have been trained by Father Time for this moment." Asteria said proudly. Zoe looked down slightly.

"Father Time may I give their mission to them in private?" Lord Death asked. Father Time nodded skeptically before leaving. "Alright, you two are going to the outskirts of London to take out a small mob growing more powerful by the hour. Right now there are about 5 people in the group, you are to return 4 souls to me and keep one for yourself. This is how your missions will be due to the fact that you two have special qualities that allow you to exceed the abilities of other students in this school. I saw your abilities in the school grounds and that is nothing to be shy about." Lord Death said simply looking at the two girls.

"Of course Lord Death. Will we receive our missions from you or Father Time?" Zoe asked.

"You will receive them from Father Time, but I will chose them for you specifically." Lord Death said. Zoe and Asteria nodded and bowed in unison before walking to the exit. "Zoe would you mind staying a minute or two longer?" Lord Death asked. Zoe stopped walking and turned back to Lord Death.

"Of course, what is it that you would like to speak with me about?" She asked formally just like her mother had taught her when talking to higher authorities. Lord Death sighed.

"I sensed something wrong in your soul when Asteria had talked so proudly of Father Time..." Lord Death said trailing off in the end.

"Why I do have a slight grudge about it for I feel that in her mind she has replaced the idea of our actual father with Father Time. I like to think of him as our grandfather no matter how close I might get to him. I feel like if I give him that fatherly role..."

"You would not need to know or ever hear of your father?" Lord Death asked finishing the sentence.

"I just want to meet him once, but I know not to press mother on such an issue..." Zoe said looking up at Lord Death who sighed slightly.

"That is a reasonable dream and I promise you will meet him."

"Father!" Zoe looked through the mirror to see a man with similar eyes to Asteria and three white stripes in his hair. Lord Death quickly went to block the boy out of the mirror.

"Hehe, ignore him, please call 42-42-564 after your mission to inform me on how it went, okay by!" Lord Death went to end the connection but the man stepped in the way before he could.

"Father who are you talking to?" He asked looking at the girl.

"Hello sir, I am Zoe A-"

"Adams! Zoe Adams!" Lord Death interjected. "She is a student at the DWMA in London, just sending her off on her first mission." Lord Death said quickly. Zoe understood the hint and went along with Lord Death.

"Well it's an honor to meet you I am Death the Kid." Zoe bowed down.

"It is an honor Mr. Kid." Zoe said making Kid laugh.

"You remind me of myself when I was a boy, so formal. How old are you, you look to young to be attending the academy?" Kid asked.

"I am twelve, trained by Father Time so I can come to this school at a younger age due to my special abilities in fighting, and formality is always necessary when meeting a new person." Zoe said with a small blush. Kid laughed.

"What special abilities might this be? And who taught you your formality? It is quite good." Kid said a small smile appearing on his face.

"Well, Zoe you should probably go start your mission right?" Lord Death interjected before she could speak. Zoe smiled and nodded.

"It was an honor to meet you and I hope to see you again. I wish you luck on your first mission as well." Kid said. Zoe bowed again.

"Thank you Mr. Kid and I do hope to see you again!" Zoe said with a smile before running off her cloak trailing behind.

* * *

"She looks familiar..." Kid said the moment the conversation was disconnected. "Father, what are her abilities, why are you going to personally assign her missions and why does she not know her father?" Kid asked still looking at the mirror.

"You heard that much?" Lord Death asked looking at his son. Kid nodded.

"Do you know the actual parents, I know her last name can't be Adams." Kid said seriously looking at his father.

"Remember a couple of years ago how there was that soul burst of another shinigami?" Lord Death asked.

"No, it can't be her can it?" Kid asked looking back at the mirror summoning up the picture of the girl.

"Yes, I edited out the lines of Sanzu incase you came in, but there is no hiding it now. Today is her first mission with her scythe partner Asteria who is also her twin sister. She should look familiar due to the fact that her parents attended this academy and you might have seen her mother around here before. I will not tell you of her last name or parents though due to privacy issues and I must assign her personal missions like I do for you. She is already above her fighting level and she is learning fast. I suggest you watch this before going to bed tonight." Lord Death said transferring the fight over to Kid's mini mirror. "When her weapon gains 80 souls you will train her, understand?"

"Of course father..." Kid said looking at the girl on the screen. "She has pretty eyes." he said before leaving. Lord Death understood the hint Kid portrayed in his comment.

"They are pretty because they belong to Maka." He said when he heard the door close behind him.

**YAY KID'S IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**wow no other comments... well hope you enjoyed and please I love reviews they make me write fast -.0**


	5. Chapter 5

**invisible-and-broken-soul: Ah you know where this is going!  
Project Shadow: Yup, we hint into that a little later in the chapter, but I must do the mission, I dreamed it up yesterday and it makes them look totally bamf!  
(): I bet almost everyone is annoyed with Lord Deaht  
Confetti108: Lol no way my mom finds me insane as well! I'm glad I got that reaction from you I love hearing about fan spazzems it always makes me feel like there are other people out there like me XD  
Sibuna-Girl99: Here it is!  
Staravia2.0: At least she did!  
KidXMaka-XD: Oh why thank you!**

_Mission 1_

The gang sat around a small table playing poker when the lights turned out. "Bloody hell Mike!" One of them screamed as he got up to flick on the lights. When he turned around he saw two red floating souls.

"Shit!" Screamed another one of the gang men. "DWMA there has to be at least two of 'em to take out Mark and Anthony."

"Create a circle around their souls and prepare yourself for a fight." The first one said grabbing out his gun. The other two gang men did the same waiting for a second assault. That's when Zoe jumped down from the building she was hiding on and swung her scythe killing the first gang men with ease. She turned around and spun the scythe to block the bullet assault. Zoe then side stepped blocking a knife that one of the gang men tried to stab her with. He went to stab her throat but she went back and watched the knife fly over her face. Using the scythe for elevation she kicked away his hand.

"Shit!" He screamed shaking his hand. Zoe took this moment to slice him in half and run at the final gang man who took a break for it. Zoe ran on the wall and flipped in front of him tripping him and throwing him over her shoulder. He flipped over and landed on his feet. He grabbed out a knife after realizing he was out of bullets. He ran at Zoe and jabbed at her heart. Zoe side stepped and blocked the knife blow with her scythe. She then brought up her leg and kicked him in the gut. The man grunted before attacking second time only bring the knife back and forth so all Zoe could do was block. The man brought the knife up to slice at her face and Zoe ducked, slicing at his legs. When he screamed out in agony Zoe took the chance to decapitate him. She turned from the soul that was slowly rising behind her.

"Nice work." Asteria said cracking her neck. Zoe nodded simply staring at the souls that began to circle her.

"Is this normal?" Zoe asked.

"I have no idea, haven't killed anyone before." Was Asteria's simple answer. Zoe nodded before going to a window and blowing on it. She wrote 42-42-564 and waited for Lord Death to pick up.

"Hey, Hi, how was your first mission?" He asked looking between Zoe and Asteria.

"It was a success Lord Death, but I have a couple of questions, one how does Asteria collect the soul? Two why are the souls circulating me? And three what do we do with the other 4 souls?" Zoe asked arms behind her back.

"Well we'll do this one at a time, okay?" Lord Death asked. Zoe nodded. "One, Asteria grab a floating soul." Asteria plucked a soul from the air and held it closer to her. "Now eat it." She gave Lord Death a questioning look before swallowing the soul whole. A small beam flashed from Asteria.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Zoe asked and Lord Death nodded.

"Yes, she flew because the process of her becoming a Death Scythe had started, it will happen again when she becomes a full Death Scythe." Lord Death said simply.

"Now why are the souls circulating around me?" Zoe asked bobbing the souls with her hand.

"Since you are a reaper, you reap souls. The souls are waiting to be reaped by you." Lord Death said. Zoe opened her mouth to be interrupted by Lord Death. "Since these are kishen souls you reap them to hell, other human souls we will talk about reaping later. What you do is open your palm, say reap and imagine where you want the soul to go." Lord Death said. Zoe nodded.

"Reap..." She whispered thinking of the pits of hell that the soul belongs. She felt the four souls fly into her hand. She opened her eyes to see the small glowing hole in her hand.

"Very good." Lord Death said with a nod. "You are free to leave, but one more thing." Lord Death said as an after thought.

"Yes?" Zoe asked when he did not reply.

"There is another, easier way to summon me, follow my hand movements please." Lord Death said using his giant glove hands to make intricate hand movements. Zoe followed his hand movements. "That's good. Now what you need to do is simply do those hand movements and left out a little bit of your own soul. It's like reaping think of the person you wish to speak to, which is me and a skull should appear on the ground in front of you. Please summon me like so from now on." Lord Death said. Zoe went through the hand movements one last time before bowing to Lord Death.

"Of course. Good bye Lord Death." Zoe said.

"Good bye Zoe." Lord Death was to end the connection when Zoe spoke. "What did you say?" He asked again.

"I was wondering if you could tell Mr. Kid I said hello." Lord Death nodded before ending the connection.

"Mr. Kid?" Asteria asked.

"I will tell you of my theories later." Zoe said turning around and walking home.

* * *

Kid came home and tossed his mini-mirror on the table. He walked into the kitchen, got himself a glass of water and came back out to see Liz sitting on the couch. He nodded to her before walking up to his room. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, turned around and grabbed Maka's favorite book before walking up the stairs. Liz sighed. "KID!" She screamed.

"Yes Liz, is something wrong?" He asked concerned. Liz sighed and motioned for Kid to sit down next to her. Kid raised an eyebrow then sat down next to her putting the book down.

"You still read that?" She asked holding up the book.

"Of course..." Kid said. Liz flipped the book in her hand before putting it down and looking back at Kid.

"Anything funny happen today? I'm dying for gossip." Liz said with a groan. Kid sighed trying to hide his smile.

"Something funny did happen that might peak your interest." Kid said after a while picking up his mini-mirror. He walked over to the giant mirror in the living room and moved the image from the mini mirror over to the one on the big mirror. Liz squealed.

"They're so cute! I love her shirt!" Liz said pointing to the blonde girl with blond hair. Her shirt was white and flowy saying Your, picture of a kishen soul, is mine. Kid smiled.

"Well supposedly that is to be the next Death Scythe and her meister..." Kid zoomed in on her hair. "Is to be the next reaper." He heard Liz gasp.

"Their soo cute!" She said with a slight squeal.

"And dangerous, honorable father gave me this video to see their fighting style. I am to train them when the time comes." Kid said starting the video.

"So who'd you screw?" Liz asked nudging Kid. Kid blushed bright red.

"No one! Sometimes shinigami are produced by two very powerful meisters." Kid said defensively. Liz looked at the screen. She watched their fight progress giggling here and there about comments shared between the two groups.

"She looks familiar. Did Lord Death tell you anything about her?" Liz asked. Kid shook his head.

"He said that their names are Zoe and Asteria, Zoe is the shinigami and Asteria the weapon. They are twins resigning in England for the time being with their mother and father, both unknown. Honorable Father said that he refuses to tell me the parents for keeping a promise to the mother. He also said that the parents went to this school with us, but he did not mention grade, class or status in the school." Kid said. Liz watched as the fight teetered down. Zoe had the arrogant male student wrapped in skulls and let him go.

"She looks familiar. Didn't Maka wear a cloak similar to that... AND LOOK ASTERIA IS WEARING MAKA'S BOOTS!" Liz said pointing to the blond freezing the image. "She also has your eyes Kid..." Liz said looking up at Kid. Kid brushed off the comment not wanting to believe what Liz said.

"No, it's not possible, I wouldn't have a child with anyone but Maka Liz and you know that!" Kid said stepping back from the mirror.

"Kid think about it, Maka left for an unknown mysterious reasons, hasn't returned and was dating YOU! Kid did you have sex with Maka!" Liz asked looking at the mirror. Kid walked up to the mirror hand shaking. "Maka left about 13 years ago, how old are they?" Liz asked.

"You know... I talked to Zoe. She was well trained when talking to those of higher ranking... She had this aura that made you feel inferior to her. She had the prettiest emerald eyes." Kid said touching the girls.

"Kid." Liz said.

"She was also talking so fondly of her first mission. She's a scythe meister with impeccable skill..."

"Kid!" Liz said more urgently.

"It was only once." He said removing his hand from the mirror.

"But once is all it could take." Liz said feeling Kid shake slightly.

**no comments this time around just remember DO NOT LOG ON TO FANFICTION OR DO ANYTHING WITH FANFICTION ON JUNE 23RD IF YOU ARE AGAINST FANFICTION DELETING MULTIPLE FICS AND AUTHORS FROM THIS SITE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyy guys I'm going away soon so thought it would be good to update for you guys!**

**Illlia Life: Omg don't die! I don't like being the cause of someone's death unless I really hate them!  
Have A Nice Dream: I am glad that you are enjoying this and did decide to read it! Here is the next chapter.  
Project Shadow: *Bows* Thank you I take my battle scenes very seriously. And LIZ IS ALWAYS THERE FOR THE HELP!  
Confetti108: Omg no way I do that when reading a fan fiction too! And you'll see I will not give out spoilers!  
aprildragonfire16: It, in my opinion, would always be cool to be them!  
**

_At Last...?_

"What...?" Asteria asked looking at her sister eyes wide opened. "You can't be serious... father?" She asked letting her head hang in her head. Zoe nodded from her bed.

"I am nearly positive. The evidence proves itself... he is a shinigami like me, he has the three strips, your eyes and... his soul..." Zoe said reaching at her stomach.

"What did you see in it?" Asteria asked after a moment of silence.

"A soul is meant to match with two things having a different 'molding' shape for each; one for resonance and one for love. Although the resonance can be altered by a soul love is the definite shape and character." Zoe said stating word for word what she had read from a book of soul's. "His shape was a perfect neat circle. It was a sphere that had no mistake on it's surface... it matched mothers to a perfect T." Zoe said looking straight at her sisters doubting eyes.

"What..." She said.

"He looks like you." Zoe said on the verge of tears. She saw them about to fall down her twins face. She went over to Asteria's bed and whipped them away from her face.

"He... does?" She asked meekly. Zoe smiled and nodded. She then hugged her sister.

"Yeah, you have his same facial structure no doubt about it! I also saw the determination within his soul just like Mama's. I also notice his symmetry OCD and his love of perfection and accuracy." Zoe said. Asteria laughed. "Yes I still haven't forgotten your complaint about how we did not kill them in even numbers and how you feel strange holding just one soul." Asteria stopped her giggling and looked to Zoe seriously.

"So... do you really think he is our father." Zoe smiled and nodded her head. "This... this is crazy... I could never picture our father... ever! I... his image..."

"Was always father time... I know you grew found of him." Zoe said nodding her head.

"What does he look like?" Asteria asked.

"He is-" Zoe was cute off when she heard her mother enter their flat. "I'll tell you later but please promise not to tell mother... not yet please!" Zoe said begging her twin.

"Girls! I have good news and I want you to meet someone!" Asteria looked at the now closed door then back at her twin and nodded. She whipped her eyes and walked out of their room to greet their mother.

"Hey! I say we order from the good Japanese food place for we have things to celebrate!" Maka said happily going over to the phone.

"What are we celebrating mother?" Zoe asked standing by her door because of the sight she saw in the kitchen. There stood a man with blue-black-green hair in a pony tail and deep rich pink-purple eyes. He wore a leather coat as well as jeans and black boots.

"Hello ladies!" He said smiling down at the girls.

"Good Evening." They said in unison bowing down to the man.

"Your first successful mission and me becoming a death-scythe!" She said happily looking at the girls then looking at the man. "This is Pa Jong Lee!"

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" Kid yelled as he ran into the Death room. The moment Liz and he connected the lines between him and the two girls he ran to the Death room 2 of the lines of sanzu connecting. When Kid entered the room Soul stood up from shock to look at Kid while Lord Death stayed still looking at the mirror.

"Kid wha-" Soul tried to say but was just interrupted by Kid.

"She's in England and you never told me! I can't believe you let her leave to raise them on her own." Kid said through slight tears. He fell to his knees. "Why'd you let Maka go with _our _children?" The room went silent as Soul looked in between Lord Death and Kid.

"Maka..." He said looking at Kid. Kid turned to Soul and nodded his head.

"He let her go! Didn't you consider me in all of this! What if I wanted a family? What if I wanted to love her forever? What it I wanted to give her this the day she left!" Kid said taking the ring from his pocket and showing it to everyone in the room. "I always carried this around since that day hoping that I would be able to finally see her and give it to her." Kid said bringing the ring closer to him.

"BUT YOU LET HER GO!" He yelled furiously.

"Enough!" Lord Death said his voice growing harsh. Soul looked between the two before going to stand next to Kid. He knelt down next to him and looked at the ring.

"Maka and you... you two... do you know where she is?" Soul asked. Kid lifted his head to glare at his father.

"Yes Maka and I did a stupid thing one night.. she seemed to have gotten pregnant with my children who now attend the newest DWMA in London. Their names are Zoe and Asteria. Life and Stars... I remember how she always loved the stars... how she loved life... and thought that when she would die her soul would float to the heavens and become a star... I was always envious of her ignorance about death, but that's one of the many things made her- no make her- beautiful. Now she lives somewhere in London and for all I now with a happy husband." Kid growled out the last part glaring at Death who still had not looked at him.

"I'm sorry. Here, look now at her." Lord Death said stepping aside from the mirror. There stood a picture of Maka. Her hair had grown longer down to her waist no longer in pigtails. She wore the same trench coat and shirt style. The only differences was her matured figure, including chest, and that she no longer wore a shirt but plaid jeans. Kid got up and walked over to the mirror. There was an eery silence as he went to go and touch the mirror. He did not slip through to great his lost love one like what would happen if the image were real. (*1*) He leaned his face against the mirror so that, if she were really there, he would stare into her bright emerald eyes.

"I'm going to find her." Lord Death sighed.

"It would be wise to do so now." Lord Death said sadly. "If you did not go now she would be dead as well as her children within the next month." Kid's head moved at the speed of light to look at his father.

"What...?" He asked.

"This witch..." Lord Death said. Kid quickly looked back at the picture of Maka trying to imprint her face to his memory before the image was changed to a grotesque witch that was surrounded by alligators. Her skin, part reptilian, was an asymmetrical reck as well as her distraught green hair.

"What is she going to attempt to do?" Kid asked pure poison dripping from his voice.

"She will attempt an attack on the newest family of Death for they are next in line for the 'throne'. This witch knows well that if she breaks the family of the reaper she breaks the reaper. By killing Maka, Zoe and Asteria not only will she kill the next line of shinigami-"

"She will also kill me..." Kid said.

"Yes, in a way she will take your soul." Lord Death said silencing the image. "I need to to train them harder than I have ever trained you before." Kid nodded, bowed to his father and turned to leave. "Kid!" Lord Death called before he was about to leave. "Do not contact her yet... please. I always keep my promises and when the time's right I will help push her to the right path Kid. Please let time take its course." Lord Death finally turned to face Kid. He saw him look down at the ring that was in his hands and clenched his fist.

"No promises." He said before storming out of the Death room with Liz.

"You know you only hurt him by doing this. You hurt everyone by keeping her away." Soul said looking at Lord Death who sighed.

"I now realize that. I thought she would have returned by now... I promised her that I would not tell you guys where she was, but I did not promise her to not give you hints of where she could be." Soul smiled before his face turned sober again.

"What about Maka... has she-" Lord Death's laughter had cut him off.

"That's why I didn't want Kid seeing her quite yet." Soul just raised an eyebrow at Lord Death before shaking his head. You can never trust Lord Death's methods sometimes.

* * *

At midnight Zoe woke with a start causing her sister to wake up as well.(*2/3*) "Are you alright!" She asks slightly worried when she saw her sister almost fly for her laptop. "Zoe!" Asteria whispered in a scream trying not to wake her mother.

"He's coming." She said.

"Who's coming?" Asteria asked when she saw Zoe look up flight schedules on the computer. After five minutes of just searching with no answers Asteria took the computer. "What am I looking for?" She asked going to the search bar.

"Plane's scheduled to leave Death City, Nevada to come to London." Asteria did not question her methods, but simply did as she was told.

"There was a private jet that left today... that's the only thing that seems off about the flight schedule." She said simply looking at the computer screen. That's when she turned to see her sister giggling and rolling on the floor small tears in her eyes. "Can you tell me what's going on?" Asteria asked aggravate. Zoe grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"**He **is coming." Asteria looked shocked.

"He... as in our..." Zoe nodded her head when she saw Asteria begin to tear up as well. They embraced for the longest time until Asteria broke it to look at Zoe. "We must sleep, we don't want to look like sleepless dogs when we meet him do we?" Zoe smiled then hoped back into bed. With a quick goodnight both girls fell asleep to wondrous dreams of their father. Not a half an hour passed when Maka came in to check on them. She did this every night ever since she felt the witches soul about a week ago. She new that the witch would be after her children same as Father Time and Lord Death did. She could only assume that her blissful paradise would end soon. She knew he would come and it would only be a matter of time before she had to meet him with his children... She prayed to Lord Death that night that Kid would not hate her for having children and for being this far away for so long.

* * *

They twins woke up the next morning with a slight jump in their step. They brushed their hair, twice, and their teeth, twice, picked out an outfit then changed it just to change it back to their first outfit choice. They also made sure not to have any 'stinky' foods for breakfast. Maka raised an eyebrow at the girls as they ate their toast and strawberry jam. "What has gotten into you two?" Maka said teasingly

"Woo! Is it a boy!" Pa Jong Lee asked. "Is he sexy? Wait! He's older than you girls! Dating high schoolers, woah! That's way beyond your level but you got there! Damn those other bitches will get jealous." He said. The girls laughed at his excitement. Last night the girls had grown fond of Pa, which they now call him, and had found out of his gendered preferences(*4*). That was the real reason they let him into their home. They knew he wouldn't try and make a move on their mother and steal their father's place.

"No it's not a boy." Asteria said.

"What? That's insane you two girls are sexier than half the high schoolers I see walking around in their trampish see through shirts and their booty shorts. Damn I'm just waiting for one of them sluts to just walk in naked." Zoe and Asteria laughed again before putting their dishes away. Maka went over and slammed a book down on his head.

"Don't go saying words like that around my children." He raised his hands in mock defense.

"I'd rather them hear it out of my mouth than that of a horny high school boy!" Maka rolled her eyebrows and waved the kids off to school. "Oh that reminds me I have a date today at noon so I'll be out and about until 5-ish, need me to get anything." Maka nodded.

"Yeah do you mind picking up the girls they like to study in the library until 5 so it would be good, plus you three could bond more." Pa nodded his head.

"Fine by me." That's when Maka heard a muffled yell of what could sound like wama... She looked at Pa who just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Kid shakily got off the airplane in England. He did a quick look around for any souls that might attack him and when the cost was clear he signaled out Liz and Patty. "MAKAAAAAA!" Patty began to call as if her voice would carry throughout all of London so that Maka would actually here her name and respond.

Kid sighed as he summoned Beelzebub. "Like she will reply Patty, even if she was standing next to us I'm sure she would still try to hide. Well come now into weapon form please." Kid said reaching his hands out for them to jump into. Liz and Patty both nodded before landing into Kid's hands. Kid put on his mask and took off.

"So where are we going?" Liz asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The Death Weapon Meister Academy of London."

* * *

Zoe and Asteria were walking up the steps of the DWMA when a man in a Black Cloak flew down from the sky. Asteria looked at Zoe when she realized he was riding on a skateboard... just like most of the other students still standing outside. Zoe felt everyones eyes on her though when the skateboard was summoned back into his hand through skulls.

When he took off his mask was when everyone truly gasped. That's when Zoe and Asteria heard their names being mentioned multiple times in the back of the crowd. He was as pale as Zoe and Asteria with jet black hair with three white stripes that were similar to Zoe and bright golden eyes that were similar to Asteria's. Zoe felt Asteria grab for her hand. The man that just landed seemed to be oblivious to it. He tossed two weapons being his back who turned into beautiful girls with blonde or dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Ugh! I hate being in your pocket it's so uncomfortable! How are we supposed to look for hot british guys when we're stuck in your pocket?" She asked annoyed.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS HARRY POTTER!" The other one yelled looking through the crowd till she meet our eyes. She dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry for not wanting you to flirt while we're here."

"Kid..." The girl asked still not looking away from us.

"But who knows I could have meet ONE DIRECTION! I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE PULLED SOME STRINGS!"

"KID..."

"No I would not have pulled strings Liz! They are terrible for they have an uneven number of people in there group." His voice was deep and fatherly sounding as both girls looked at him in awe. They both ended up laughing at his comment about one direction for it was one of the main same reason they did not like them. He seemed to continue his argument with Liz when the other girl finally caught his attention.

"DAMN IT KID WITH YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Kid turned to look at the girl with Liz.

"What is it Patty?" Kid and Liz asked in unison together both slightly angry. Patty lifted her hand again and pointed at Zoe and Asteria. Kid, if possible, straightened. He was about to turn to fully face them when Father Time hastily made his way to the him.

"Welcome song of Death and Death-scythes to my humble academy!" He said with a small bow. "I was not expecting you so early. I did not know a taxi would get here so fast. I know this is London and everything but it's at least an hour drive."

"Thank you for welcoming us to your academy and please call me Kid. This is Liz and Patty and I did not drive but took my flying skateboard. I do not trust the British taxi drivers." He said turning to fully face Father Time.

"Well then shall we continue our conversation inside?" Zoe saw him follow Father Time. That's when she was removed from her shocked state.

"Mr... MR. KID!" She screamed causing the students to all step aside. She then ran at him with her sister. She saw him stiffen slightly as he began to turn around.

"Zoe...?" He asked almost questioning it. Zoe reached Kid and bowed with her sister.

"Mr. Kid I did not realize you would be coming here so soon." Zoe said smiling at Kid. Kid smiled at her.

"Well I do have to travel don't I. And I did promise to speak with you again." Zoe smiled up at him.

"Mr. Kid this is my sister and weapon partner I told you about! Asteria, this is Mr. Kid." Asteria's golden eyes meet Kid's. Asteria smiled up at him fighting the urge to hug him. She knew this was her father... she felt it.

"Hello Mr. Kid." Asteria said bowing.

"Hello there. So why are you girls here, you're a little young to be attending the academy." Kid asked teasingly.

"We are here to receive our next mission from Father Time, plus we can attend the academy due to our mother working here as well as our advanced skill and intellect." Kid laughed again, but this time it had a drip of sadness.

"How about we improve that skill? I was assigned to come here not only to check on the school but to train you as well..." Kid was about to speak again when Father Time 'coughed'.

"Excuse me, but the students need to attend to class and receive their missions. So... if you please?" Kid nodded before turning to the girls.

"Very well I will see the both of you soon?" He asked the girls. They nodded then bowed. Kid hugged them both quickly and symmetrically shocking the entire school and both girls. He had let go and entered the school before either girl could embrace him back.

"Kid...?" Liz asked reaching out to grab his shoulder. He shrugged it off and kept his head held high.

"I know..."

* * *

Zoe and Asteria waited for their mother by the outside of the library to inform her of their mission tonight. That's when Zoe jumped up suddenly and went to grab for Asteria who turned into a scythe instantly. They turned around just in time to see the chainsaw come down on them.

"Pretty girls, pretty girls! Always look better in pretty pieces!" It said madly. Asteria laughed causing the kishen to stop it's ranting.

"Looks like our mission came to us." Zoe pouted.

"But it's only one! I thought there would at least be 5." The kishen screamed madly and struck again. Zoe used Asteria to back flip out of danger, but the assaults kept coming. Zoe blocked every shot with Asteria until she saw the chainsaw come full force down on her. Zoe bent down having the chainsaw just miss her(*5*). She then brought up her foot to kick the kishen in the face and started her assault. The kishen was on full defense mode as Zoe just slashed at it's limbs. First she cut off his arms then legs so he could not run, then finally took his soul.

"Bottoms up." She said tossing the soul behind her.

"That was impressive." Said the all to familiar voice of Kid. Zoe turned around to see Kid standing where the kishen once stood next to Liz and Patty. Patty pointed at the two girls.

"THESE ARE THE TWIN BARBIE DOLLS KID! THE ONES I TOLD YOU ABOUT!" Patty said pointing at them. Kid smiled and nodded.

"Yes, they would make good barbie dolls, but is it necessary to say that out loud... now?" Liz asked. She then turned to the girls and clapped. "Lovely show by the way." Zoe and Asteria bowed respectively.

"Yes... it reminded me of a meister I used to know..." Kid said scratching the back of his head.

"Which meister?" They asked in unison.

"A girl named-" Kid was cut off by a loud beeping noise.

"Hey girls, your mother told me to pick you guys up!" A man, Liz having to admit was attractive, drove up in a convertible. Zoe and Asteria smiled at the man.

"Hello Pa!" They said in unison waving at the man. Kid's heart sank.

"I'm sorry to leave now Mr. Kid, but it was nice to see you and thanks for complementing us on the mission. We wish to see you again soon." Zoe said and Asteria nodded with her. Pa beeped the horn again and both girls rolled their eyes.

"Yeah... I will see you tomorrow for training." Zoe and Asteria nodded and hugged Kid.

"For not letting us hug you before school." Asteria said before turning and walking to the car. Zoe held on slightly longer before walking to the car as well. When they were a block away Liz spoke.

"Shit just got serious."

**1) I was listenning to my immortal when I was writing this part... I love that song!**

**2/3) The first part is the shinigami senses I couldn't help but think there was a connection between them for there are so few and twins have this special thing that they can like feel each other in a way sometimes... I tested it out on my friend who as a twin so I pinched her arm and her twin across the table winced and rubbed the same part of her arm on the same arm as I pinched on her twin 0.0 I was scared**

**4) If you don't get it Pa Jong Lee is gay and proud... I've always wanted a friend like him so I made him!  
**

**5) You know that move Maka uses when Sid slams a gravestone on her and she just barely moves out of the way... in episode 5... that move... yeah I didn't know how to **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi... yeah I'm back!**_

_**Animegirl9000: I'm glad you like this story and I hope you continue to like it!  
**_

_** Burning Desires Untouched: If Kid attacked Pa... well what's one more dead person?**_

_**MeisterOfMahem: NO I CAN'T HAVE PEOPLE DYING!**_

_**MysteryLlama: I'm glad you find this story amazing!**_

_**Staravia2.0: You know your story is good when someone geeks out about it ;D**_

_**Confetti108: I know, Pa is a shady character don't get me wrong and you do have a right to be suspicious, but may I remind you... I am utterly insane so you might think one thing is going to happen but some random guy in a diaper comes and ruins the moment 0.0**_

_**AmaixRodo96: *Patty pokes body* WAKE THE EFF UP! SHE UPDATED!**_

_Training and a Witches _

Kid stood on the top of the steps of the DWMA one minute before training was to start with the twins. He looked down at his watch again counting down the seconds in his head until they would officially be late. _5...4...3...2...1-_

_"_Good morning Mr. Kid." Zoe said landing down on the ground at exactly 8 with Asteria in weapon form in her hands.

"Right on time..." Kid said shocked looking down at his watch then back at the girls. "Perfect."

"Yeah, little miss perfect can't stand being a minute late and I can't stand being a minute early." Asteria said changing back into human form. "That's why we are always on time." Kid smiled quickly at the girls before letting it disappear into his non-emotional face again. He heard Liz laugh slightly behind him knowing that she was thinking that these girls were definatly his children. _You can never be their father in their hearts, _his head told him, _they will never belong to you that way, Maka is already remarried and probably has a happy life. _Kid shook his head to clear his mind of these thoughts before focusing on the twins infront of him.

"Vary well, now let's get to work." Kid said his hands out for Liz and Patty to turn into twin pistols and land in his hands in perfect symmetry. "First we will work on stablizing your resonance."

* * *

Pa Jong Lee was walking down the street when he felt a strong pain in his skull, it was excruciating so much that he felt like something was swimming in his skull trying to break free. _Stop struggling, _a silky yet sharp voice said. Pa looked around the street as he felt his legs move him into an ally way. He was trying to fight off his body movements because he saw the witch ahead of him, and he did not like her green hair and scaly skin one bit. _Let go, don't struggle! _The voice said.

"_Let my baby nestle in your head, everything will be nice afterwards." _She said putting her hand up to his forehead.

"What do you want you wench!" He screamed trying to fight against her but inevitably failing.

"_Revenge, and you will help me..." _She said her voice layered in magic. Pa tried to scream for his meister, but his voice didn't work. He fell to the ground as everything went black. "Wake my baby." The witch said with a smile. Pa's body moved without his consent. He opened his eyes to show they have changed from pink/pruple to a dark evil green.

"Mother Mabaa." He said before his eyes turned back to the pink/purple. Mabaa smiled at Pa.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Hello Pa!" Maka said when he walked into the house.

"Hey Maka, whats up?" He asked taking a seat down on the couch.

"Nothing really waiting for a call from Zoe and Asteria to see when they will be coming home." Maka said shrugging her shoulders. "Doing work for Father Time, usual I guess."

"Woah girl! Woah! Why the hell are you still here?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked seriously curious. Pa rolled his eyes before walking up to Maka and circling her.

"Beautiful body, nice chest, pretty bright eyes, long lussious hair, and young! Why don't you go out with a guy!" He said before stopping behind her. "WITH THAT ASS YOU COULD BE HAVING SEX EVERYNIGHT!" He said seriously.

"I can't, but thank you for your compliments." Maka said now realizing where he was going.

"Why not? Your mister left you, he could be screwing another girl right now for all we know and your still in lvoe with him!" Pa said. Maka glared at him before slamming book into his skull.

"Makaaaaa~ CHOP! He would never do that!He is too much of a gentleman, he told me he loved me and he never lies..." Maka said looking down.

"Can you at least tell me who he is?" He asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kid... Death the Kid." Pa was shocked but then pulled Maka into a hug.

"It's okay, I'm sure you will find love again." Pa said sincerily, but an evil smile appearing on his face. _Are you pleased mother?_

* * *

_"_Come on!" Kid earged on Zoe and Asteria. Right now he was sparring them to see their full power, and although this fight was nothing more than a warm up for Kid, he could tell that these girls would gain power very soon and soon it would become an actual spar. He smiled as he had to use actual force to prevent the girls from cutting him in half.

"Arg!" Zoe and Asteria screamed in unision as their resination rate went up. Kid decided to cut them off then by fighting full strengt knocking Asteria from Zoe's hands. Zoe was breathing heavily as she stared Kid down with the determination in her green eyes that could only be matched by her mother.

"Very good, we will continue this in two days time, tomorrow you will have a mission so I suggest you go home and rest." Kid said as he let go of Liz and Patty.

"Of course." Zoe said slightly out of breathe as she grabbed Asteria off of the ground and holding her upright so it would be easier to change back to human form. They bowed and started to walk towards the stairs, but instead of going down the stairs went to the railing and stood on it as Asteria returned to weapon form. Zoe stood on the railing and caught her before sommoning the skateboard and standing on it.

"Be care-" Kid was about to scream at the girls when they flew down the railing on the skateboard recklessly. Liz laughed.

"I remember when we would do reckless stuff on your skateboard like that." Patty smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Kid said watching them as the used the ending loop on the railing to launch them into the sky and change the skateboard wheels into rockets so it could fly. Kid smiled at them before turning to walk back to the DWMA building.

"They remind me of Maka." Liz said sadly. "It's their determination, it's their fighting skills, it's just in them."

"I know..." Kid said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring. "Hey Liz?"

* * *

"Oh my Lord Death girls what did he do to you?!" Pa asked when he saw Zoe and Asteria walk in red as tomatoes.

"Trained us." Zoe answered simply.

"We got our butts wooped though towards the end." Asteria said walking to the kitchen to grab some water for her and her sister.

"How the hell are you supposed to get high school guys to like you when you look like this!" He said simply. "I don't think red is a good color on you girls."

"We don't usually get red, so don't worry once we reach his level we won't be as red when we get home." Asteria said handing a glass of water to her sister.

"He's that good?" Pa asked as the girls nodded. "Him being sexy is a plus as well."

"Who are you talking about?" Maka asked looking at the girls.

"Father time had gotten someone with a much higher fighting skill to train us." Zoe said simply not going to mention his name.

"And he's pretty damn sexy to." Pa added.

"But he is in love!" Asteria said matter of factly.

"I hope everything works out for him and his love then." Maka said turning back to go and make dinner.

"So do we..." Zoe and Asteria said as they watched their mother leave.

**_Hey! Yeah no authors nots, just tell me what you all think!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay no individual's today... I will just be crawling on my hands and knees begging you to forgive me for not updating as recently as I usually do... YOU'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH ON WITH THE STORY!**

_A Meeting Of Great Importance!  
_

"Very good. But not perfect, again." Kid said as he watched the girls resonating. They were trying to master the skill of skull manipulation, this took Kid a while to master, he actually mastered it when he was three years older than the girls so he did not expect them to be as skilled as they were now. Zoe and Asteria nodded at him red faced and obviously tired, but they did not argue determination to master this skill in their eyes. They tried again their soul expanding massively. Kid's seen them control this skill once before, but it was in a blind fury, uncontrolled. The twins tried to summon the skulls, but was thrown back by their own souls like last time.

"No!" Zoe said aggravated.

"It's alright this skill takes time-" Kid tried to say but was cut off.

"But we were able to use it before! Why can't we have used it now?!" Zoe asked aggravated and stubbornly making a pouting face that reminded him of Maka's when ever someone called her 'tiny-tits.'

"You will get it one day, but for now rest, you need it." Zoe sighed a little following his orders as Asteria turned back into human form again. She sat down on the floor great fully her sister deciding to sit on the chair right next to her.

"When did you master that skill?" Zoe asked as she patted down any wrinkles in her skirt and coat. Liz silently laughed.

"When I was 18, it is a very advanced skill and I am surprised how far you have gotten. You will grow to be very strong meister's and death-scythes." He said nodding to Zoe and Asteria. Zoe beamed as this would be the first_ complement_ complement they had ever heard from him, not just a good job or that went very well.

"Thank you." Zoe said. She was about to open her mouth to say something else when Liz randomly glomped the twins.

"You guys seem tired, you wanna go to the mall and we can shop and dress you up like pretty little barbie dolls and make you all pretty and cute and adorable and..." Liz said as she continued her rant.

"Um... Liz?" Kid said slightly sweat dropping. Patty walked in front of Kid and contorted her face slightly.

"We're taking them shopping damn you." She said in her special way.

"GO, JUST DON'T BUY OUT THE ENTIRE MALL!" Kid said slightly cowering.

"YAY!" Patty yelled as she began to drag Asteria to the mall followed by Liz dragging Zoe.

"Is it really necessary to dress us up like dolls?" Zoe asked slightly worried.

"And we're gonna give you make-overs and make your hair all pretty and..."

"WHAT?! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY HAIR!" Zoe said scarred, that's when Kid laughed to himself thinking it would be a good idea to follow them just in case something went wrong.

That's when they witch left her shadowy hiding spot.

* * *

Zoe, Asteria, Liz and Patty were now walking down the mall laughing at the reactions people got when they starred at Zoe. "You know I've always wondered why people were scarred of these lines when I walked out in public... I guess I can understand them better." She said as she starred at one of the families that looked at her in shock. They quickly averted their eyes.

"Yeah, this happens with Kid, Patty and I a lot, but it seems to happen to you more often since there has never been a lady Death yet." Liz said.

"WELL ZOE WILL CHANGE THAT AND BRING GIRAFFES TO US EVERY WEEK!" Patty said excitedly.

"Sure Patty..." Liz said looking at her slightly strange before looking ahead of her and squealing. Zoe followed her gaze as Asteria was in a deep conversation with Patty over zoo animals. She saw who Liz was starring at and rolled her eyes.

"Please don't freak out their just singers." Zoe said. (*1*)

"JUST SINGERS!" Liz gasped looking at Zoe shocked. This gained Asteria and Patty's attention. "And I was going to dub myself as your long-lost-cool aunt-that-you-want-to-spend-ever-second-of-every-day-with!" Liz said turning away from Zoe. "I now shun you."

Zoe rolled her eyes before going onto the other side of Liz and copying a face Kid usually made when he wanted to make Liz symmetrical, this face was also mixed with Maka's face when she wants to get something from her father. "But Liz..." She said in a sad voice.

"DAMN IT YOU'RE SO CUTE IT' S NOT FAIR!" Liz yelled glomping Zoe getting the attention of most of the people in the mall.

Zoe laughed and rolled her eyes getting out of Liz's grip as she look towards the boy band once again. "You know... these lines are power things..." She said. Asteria came up behind her and held her twins hand a wicked smile on her face that looked way to similar to the type of smile Patty would make.

"Just as powerful as having a twins sister who turns into a giant scythe." Patty came up being Liz and sniffled.

"They grow up so fast." Patty said. Liz began to fake cry with Patty.

"So fast!" She sobbed before smiling at the twins. "What's your plan?"

Zoe just walked foreword tugging at her sister to turn into a scythe. Her sister did as she pleased. The crowd parted for the scythe, obviously scarred shitless, but when they saw Zoe's strips they looked like they would actually shit themselves. The band at the center though seemed oblivious to the group as they walked foreword. Liz and Patty were just happily walking behind the girls. The five boys seemed to notice the girls leaving them and turned around to see the little girl smiling sweetly at them, holding an all to dangerous scythe.

"Hi." She said before releasing her twin who turned back into normal. Before the band could question what just happened Zoe continued to speak. "My dearest friend Liz here was just wondering if she could just take a photo, have an auto graph or something." She said still smiling at them innocently. They just looked between Zoe, Ateria and Liz shocked, Patty was in the background laughing.

That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Kid followed them to the mall using a specially enhanced shinigami soul protect so that Zoe would not be able to sense him coming. He was sitting by the fountain wearing fake glasses to hide his eyes and a hat to hide his strips as well as a pair of sneakers, jeans, and button shirt that didn't look to professional. He was reading a book but kept the girls in his line of vision as well as keeping them in soul perception range. Kid looked up when he heard Liz scream just in time to see the face Zoe had made. He smiled glad to see that his daughter knew how to get things she wanted. He was about to turn his attention back to his book when he saw Zoe and Asteria holding hands in a way they would when they were about to fight. Kid tensed, searching the place for any kishen just to see none.

Then he saw the boy band.

Kid held in his laughter as he watched them strut over to the band getting their attention easily. _So Liz will finally get to meet One Direction. _Was Kid's last thought before he felt the soul of a witch.

* * *

Zoe stiffened as she felt the soul release of a witch. Before Liz could even start to flirt with Harry Zoe grabbed at Asteria. Asteria, feeling her misters panic turned immediately into a weapon. Zoe turned around and swung her scythe to block the flaming attack. Patty turned into a weapon and landed in Liz's hands as One Direction and the rest of the occupants in the mall ran out. Kid tried to get to Liz and Patty, but was being pushed back by the crowd.

"How dare you interrupt my flirting with Harry Styles, we were supposed to get married!" Liz yelled aggravated at the witch. The witch just laughed as she landed with ease in front of them. Kid ran in just after she landed to get held down by four of her minions.

"Damn it!" He yelled as tried to get out. The witch just laughed.

"Good to see you too Shinigami." She said over her shoulder before turning over to face the twins, Liz and Patty. "Hello children, I am the witch Mabaa and I am here to kill you." She said with malicious intent.

"Let. Him. GO!" Zoe screamed violently as she went to attack the witch.

"NO!" Liz screamed as she shot at the witch.

The shot should have hit her, but it didn't. It deflected of of her. Liz continued to fire rounds and rounds of ammunition onto the witch but nothing seemed to work. That's when Zoe got up in close range and began to attack her, her scythe not even laying a single scratch. The witch laughed and kicked her away. Zoe went flying but used Asteria to stop herself from flying away from the battle. She called upon her skateboard before hoping on it and launching herself into the air. "Get Kid!" She yelled as she flew past Liz to attack the witch.

"No get out-" Liz tried to say, but Zoe was already going in on a second attack from the witch. The witch simply stood there as Zoe slashed at her. That's when it seemed as if Zoe was being split in two and in front of her was a greener replication of herself. The other Zoe began to attack the original Zoe. Liz sprinted towards where Kid was standing firing 10 constant shots at one minion killing it off to create a kishen soul. That's when the other three minions took notice of her coming. One of them let go of Kid and that's when they made their mistake. Kid connected one line of sanzu and used his heightened powers to kick the two other minions away from him, using so much force they materialized on contact when they hit the wall. Liz threw Patty at Kid then transformed as Kid finished the final minion.

Zoe was fighting herself in an intense battle that looked to have no winner or loser. How was she to defeat herself? She knew her weakness was protecting others, yet this thing was not her, it was a robot and it did not have anything for her to dangle over it's head. That's when she used her cockiness to win. She went on full defensive mood pretending to be losing to herself. She then fell to the ground watching the clones every move. It swayed as it walked thinking that is has won... just like she does. She then summoned her skateboard and it flew straight threw the clone turning it to ash.

The witch watched the girl fight her clone trying to keep feeding the clone power when she was shot in the shoulder.

"Way to go Kid!" Liz cheered.

"Kill that bitch!" Patty cheered. The witch grew aggravated before she felt some of her energy die off, the clone was ashes. She felt more meister and weapon souls on the way... one under her spell. She dodged another attack from Kid and threw both of them back using the remainder of her most powerful magic to keep them down.

"We'll have more fun next time, I promise." She said before flying away and turning on her soul protection to they could not follow her.

"ZOE! ASTERIA!" Came an all too familiar voice. Zoe and Asteria were on the floor groaning as they tried to get up. Maka saw they and ran towards them dropping Pa as she went to their aid. Pa transformed and followed after Maka. Father Time then entered the mall checking every corner with his soul perception finding everyone in the room.

"Are you guys okay? Don't get me scared like that why didn't you run away?" Maka asked hugging the both of them.

"We couldn't let anyone get hurt... plus they had Mr..." Asteria said but broke out into a coughing fit.

"Who?" Maka asked worried.

"Our teacher..." Zoe said looking around. She got up fixing her clothes with a slight groan of effort. "He probably followed the witch." She said after not being able to sense his soul.

"I'll see if I can follow your teacher, help him maybe defeat the witch. You two go home and rest." Father Time said. The twins nodded as they were brought home. Zoe used her skateboard and held onto her sister in weapon from.

Kid watched this from the shadows and followed them home to make sure the witch did not come back to attack them when they were so weak.

* * *

Kid was flying outside of their apartment building on Beelzebub keeping guard. He heard Liz snicker and looked down at her weapon form giving her a confused look. "What is it?" He asked.

"You really are stepping up to be the 'father' of the house, you now, protecting your children and who should have been your wife, but you were too nervous to ask her." Liz said. Kid gave off a small smile.

"I guess you're right..." He said looking into the twins bedroom, they had fallen asleep two hours before hand, Patty was already asleep in her weapon form, Pa had left the apartment to go somewhere (but he had to hug Maka before he left) and Maka was reading in her bedroom. Kid could see her, her now much longer hair lay down her back no longer in pig tails, her face seemed more matured and she had lost all of her childhood fat gaining the body of a beautiful adult women. Her chest had also grown in size as well (which would have shocked Soul and Blackstar), but what Kid couldn't get over was her face. She still had the same face her grew to love, it scrunched the same way as it did when she read with him in the library years before. The same face Kid loved back then and still does today. He flew in closer to her window just to be shocked out of his state of mind by Liz.

"Easy there lover boy." She said. "We don't want her seeing us." But that's when Maka's head snapped to attention. Kid flew out of the way of the window and out of sight of Maka. He saw her look all around outside her window before she leaned out it staring at the stars. A small smile came to her face as she went back inside and grabbed her book which Kid could now recognize as Peter Pan (*1*).

"I once new a boy that could fly... he took my heart and my first kiss as well Wendy." She said sadly to the book, she then looked at the stars. "Goodnight Kid... where ever you are..." She then left her window open and went to sleep.

Kid didn't move the entire time.

**1) Don't hate on me for it, but I found the comparison to be funny, you know they're in England Kid is flying outside her window at night... If you don't get it, don't hate on me for it!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND SHIT EVERYONE!**_

_Courage-Earthworm'8: Thank you soooo much! I would never give up on this story, EVER! Especially seeing how many people like it. Here's the next chapter, so enjoy!  
DIGIKO12: YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS THE BEST STORY YOU HAVE EVER READ?! YES THANK YOU! I MAY DIE A HERO NOW!  
kid love: I'm sorry for not updating, school is a bitch... but I want you to know your review made be burst out laughing so just saying good job because your review made me spend ours of my day when I had nothing to do, but couldn't be on a computer, to think about where this story should go next.  
Have a Nice Dream: We do need them together, but I'm just so mean you know, so of course they won't get together so soon... we'll have to drag it out and torture them, but it will end joyously!  
Confetti108: 1) I'm sorry I have to be all sweet then depressing like that, its part of the cuteness and angst and the 'just kiss' idea of the story 2) Im not a 1D fan either, but my sister is and what happened was she saw that I was writhing this and she said "THEY'RE IN ENGLAND 1D 1D!" So I decided to add them in. 3) girl, you got some of that stuff right... some! of it right... well anyway I can only imagine how you will jump for joy when you read this new chapter.  
Staravia2.0: You get me, bro.  
Project Shadow: Thanks!  
MysteryLlama: Yup and Thanks!  
Guest: HERE IS THE CHAPTER!_

_**Aren't The Holidays The Best?**_

Zoe was pacing back and forth across the entrance to the DWMA. Asteria leaned against the wall next to the door looking slightly annoyed at her sister. "Mind telling me why we can't go in?" She asked.

"This is the DWMA Christmas Ball, I don't know what we're supposed to do we will be younger and we're in dresses and I'm a shinigami... and we would be one minute too early..." She said the last part more to herself. Asteria rolled her eyes as she went to go and check the time.

"But that's the point! A couple of foxy 12 year olds, bunch of high school guys, us in our short dresses mama bought for us... " Asteria said.

"You are making us out to sound slightly slutty dear sister." Zoe said as she tugged at her dress self consciously as if it would make it longer.

"DAMN DON'T YOU LOOK HOT IN HEELS!" Liz yelled as she walked up the stairs of the DWMA in her equally flassy, and symmetrical dress, that was the same as her sisters. Kid walked up behind them then looked at the girls curiously.

"WHat are you two still doing out here?" He asked.

"Little miss OCD wants to be perfectly on time and is self conscious about her obviously nice figure." Asteria said. "And personally I do not want to walk in alone or leave her outside alone... Who knows what kind of minds guys have."

Kid nodded as he signaled for Liz and Patty to walk in. When they did as he asked he looked towards the twins again. "Come here." He said motioning them to the edge of the stairs so they could see the beautiful view of London. That sat in silence for a moment. "It's really pretty at night, right? I find myself not being able to get over the sights of this city..." He said. Asteria smiled.

"The architecture of the old buildings mixed with the newer modern flare intrigues me to no end. I was hoping I could do more work on the DWMA, bring it up to style with the London beauty... Personnaly I think it looks like it comes from a place meant for Halloween, not for the magic produced by London..." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's where we came from... Liz, Patty and I. A town known as-"

"Death City..." Zoe said looking at the school. "Mama told us stories about Death City, I always wanted to visit there... it sounds so interesting and haunting at the same time... Unlike my sister you could say I prefer slightly creepy to a modern or classical refined look."

Kid smiled again. "Well, creepy is one way to describe the feel of Death City, yet it can also be described as warm and friendly if you want it to as well." He added smiling slightly at the thought of his home.

"We're going to be late soon..." ASteria said aster another moment of silence. Kid nodded.

"Of course, but before we go..." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out two small gifts. "Merry Christmas." He said handing each gift to its respectful owner.

"You know you didn't have to get us anything." Zoe said.

"Speak for yourself, this is gorgeous... this must have cost a fortune!" Asteria said looking into the box that held a diamond ring, that although was very big and shiny, was simply, elegant and beautiful(*1*) as well as the ring right above it which was emerald and gold.

"I know..." Zoe said as she held up her diamond, symmetrical, necklace.(*2*) "Please, we can't possible take these!" She insisted the moment she took her eyes away from the necklace. Kid held up his hands.

"Take them, I don't mind spending a little money on you girls." He said with a small smile.

"Mr. Kid... this isn't a little money, you know that right?" Zoe exclaimed. She looked at her sister who was already wearing the rings and looking at them with a smile on her face.

"Here, I'll put it on you." Kid said as he took the necklace from her hands and moved her so she faced away from him. Zoe raised her hair so he could put it on her neck easier. When it was on her neck she turned around and touched it lovingly with her hand.

"Thank you." She said hugging Kid.

"Thanks Mr. Kid." Asteria said as she also hugged Kid.

"You're welcome girls." Kid said hugging them back. "I think it's time we head into the party now correct? How ridiculous would it be if shinigami did not go to their own Christmas ball?" He asked. Zoe nodded before going inside followed by Kid. Zoe walked all the way in noticing that her sister had not moved. She could sense that Asteria wanted to talk to Kid alone. Kid stopped sensing this too. "Asteria is there something wrong?" He asked when Zoe went inside. He walked up next to Asteria who was looking at her hand with the white diamond ring on it.

"This was not meant to be mine... right? This one?" She asked knowing the answer already.

"Maybe." Kid said leaning on the railing in front of her. Asteria didn't move her eyes from the ring. Asteria smirked slightly.

"Then why isn't the person it's meant for wearing it?" She asked as she went to lean on the railing next to him.

"She left before I could give it to her." He said sadly.

"Why didn't she stay?" Asteria asked after a moment of silence.

"I think she was afraid... she was probably scarred about what would happen to her, to me, to us... She was probably afraid for her children as well... being daughters of Death tend to bring in a lot of children."

"We could have been one big happy family..." Asteria said twirling the ring.

"Who says it's too late?" Kid asked. Asteria looked up at him before launching at him to give him a hug. "Papa..." Kid engulfed her in a hug, giving off a slight laugh.

"Hey sweetheart... do you know where mama is now?"

* * *

Maka was doing the dishes as she listened to her iPod when she heard a crash come in from the front of her apartment. She turned around arm in scythe mode ready to be used just to see a distraught Po standing by the door. "Lord Death you scarred the crap out of me!" Maka yelled turning her arm back to normal.

"Well prepare to shit yo'self girl." He said fixing his hair quickly.

"What's wrong?" She asked bringing her full attention to Pa once again.

"They know who he is." He said seriously.

"Who?"

"HIM." Pa said looking her dead in the eye. Maka paled.

"You mean they know who..." She trailed off.

"Yup... HE is also here, at that Christmas ball, I was just there." Maka gripped the counter for support.

"Wait HE'S here?"

"Girl you better get your ass movin' 'cause HE be goin' round everywhere bein' like 'Pardon me sir, but is a Miss Maka Albarn here tonight?' and the best part is, the girls already like him 'CAUSE HE'S BEEN TRAINING THEM!"

"Wha...?" Maka was in complete shock.

"But it just gets better." He said walking up to her and holding both her shoulders. "HE still loves you..."

Maka was on the brink of happy, nervous, scared, joyous tears when Pa started shaking her back and forth. "BITCH DON'T YOU DARE CRY NOW YOU'LL NEED YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FACE WHEN YOU SEE HIM! NOW GET THAT PERKY LITTLE ASS TO THAT BALL AND DO NOT COME BACK UNTIL YOU ARE EITHER MARRIED OR HAVE JUST BEEN FUCKED SENSELESS!" He said as he pushed her towards the door smacking her butt as she reach it.

"But how do you know it's-"

"HE has 3 white stripes on his head and golden eyes and did not shut up about symmetry the entire time I was there!" Maka smiled.

"That's Kid..." She said before running outside towards the DWMA.

The moment Pa closed the door, his eyes glowed as he thought to his master; _she's coming._

* * *

Kid was glued to the twins ever since Asteria and he talked. Zoe went up and hugged him the moment the conversation was over so he could only assume that she knew two. This night was, so far, the best night he has ever had in his life as he walked around talking and catching up with his daughters. That's when he heard the voice.

"Kid..." It was so familiar, so amazingly familiar.

"Maka?" Kid asked as he looked around. He heard his name being called again and he looked down at the twins who only smiled at him in excitement.

"GO AFTER HER YOU MORON!" Asteria said pushing him towards the direction of the voice.

"We're giving you two 5 minutes of alone time before we brag in on you." Liz said behind the twins. "NOW GO GET YOUR ASS MOVING AND GET THE GIRL!" Before Liz even finished the sentence Kid was dashing off to where he heard the voice.

"Maka..." He said when he saw her on the balcony, her hair flowed down her back in just the perfect way, her dress highlighting her every being. When her name was called her body stiffened as it turned around to face him. It immediately relaxed and sprung at him before he could even blink.

"Kid!" It was her... it was her! Before he could even say anything else she was kissing him and it felt amazing. It felt so amazing that Kid did not even have enough time to distinguish her body changing in appearance.

For as the witch was hidden in the shadows she watched as her minion did as she was supposed to do, she also watched in a crystal ball as the real Maka was running towards the balcony of which Kid was standing on.

**1) THE **

**2) THE RINGS! **

** MAKA'S WEDDING RING: white-gold-rings-for-wedding/white-gold-rings-2**

** ASTERIA'S **

**I know, I am being a total bitch right now, but fear not THIS STORY WILL HAVE A KIDXMAKA ENDING I SWEAR!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, can I just say... this story is slowly coming to an end, to my calculations there should be about 4-5 chapters left... I would just like to say thank you for the endless support as well as is it weird that I enjoy reading my own fan fictions when it comes to couples that don't usually work out?**  
_

_To the Guest who reviewed for Rosella telling me to update all of my stories: OF COURSE I SHALL UPDATE, THANK YOU FOR LEAVING ME THOSE REVIEWS THEY MADE ME LAUGH AND FEEL EPIC!  
Guest (not sure if your the same guest as the one above...): You can continue reading now!  
__angel pie: YOU WILL NOW HWAT HAPPENSSSS SOOOONNNNNSSSSSS!  
Insane Chemist: I know, he's my fav, it's so fun to write for him!  
Staravia2.0: Yeah, it all works out in the end doesn't it?  
kid love: I love fact you find me awesome, and I swear to not let this story die and to finish it, go all out and UPDATE THIS FREAKIN CHAPTER!  
Have a Nice Dream: It shall ;D  
Project Shadow: I know, its a sad ending, but I had to end it like that!  
Guest: THANKS FOR CALLING THIS STORY AWESOME!  
Sarah Urashima: Pa is my favorite, I don't care that he's evil at this moment, he is still the best weapon partner I could ever want. I love writing for him.  
Courage-Earthworm'8: Your review made me laugh girl, and yes he is and all hell is going to break loose when this stuff goes down!  
MysteryLlama: You shall see how the shit goes down now.  
Meow-Mixed-Weasel: Thats how I write girl!  
Confetti108: FORCED EVIL! Don't worry I know how you feel, I just love writing for him then i'm like, wait... he's evil... for now... and then I get all depressed... but then I continue the story! And it was your birthday!? HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CONFETI108~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOO YOUUUUUUU! *insert jazz hands here*  
Orange Pulp Juice: Rant all you want, I know she's a bloody witch from hell._

**_Why Did This Happen?_**

The witch watched from her marble in her hidden layer, delighted as she saw Maka running to the DWMA. Her broken heart would leave her with the complete vulnerability needed to take her away and hold her as a hostage for the all too goody-two-shoe shinigami's and weapon pairs.

"_What now?" _Asked her servant which resigned in Pa.

"We wait until she discovers my clone girl. He runs after her, heartbroken she leaves, taking her children to run away from her past again. We send my little monsters out to distract the main body within the DWMA as we go in for the kill." The witch said as she walked slowly towards her servant.

"_Why not kill the girls now?"_ He asked.

"Because... the woman still has eggs. Once mated shinigami can't chose another. That's why the reaper has been searching for this one for so long instead of finding another. Plus, love is such an easy tool to hold against someone. If we destroy Maka, we can get to his children in such a distressed moment." She said laughing as she looked down at her orb once more. "He can't save them both."

* * *

"Girls, where is he?" Maka asked a little out of breath as she ran into the dining hall. The twins looked at their mother strangely.

"He's supposed to be with you." Zoe began.

"On the balcony." Asteria finished as both twins pointed to the balcony. Maka nodded before sprinting to the balcony.

"Last I saw her, she wasn't wearing that..." Asteria said hesitantly.

"And I can recognize Mama's soul anywhere... That's her alright." Zoe said.

"Then... who did... Papa take on the porch?" Asteria asked. Zoe felt fear spike up in her heart.

"Its a trap." She said quietly in shock and fear. "A clone!" She yelled as she went to run to the balcony but was blocked by a bunch of students she hasn't seen before. "I know her abilities. She controls the mind and creates clones and objects that go against what we see."

"She's got something big on mind, but what?!" Asteria asked as she went along with her twin.

"Arg!" Zoe yelled in frustration as she went to summon her skateboard.

* * *

"I love you..." Maka said to Kid. Kid hugged Maka, how he missed holding her in his arms.

"I love you too, I've always loved you." He said hugging her tighter as if she would run away again. He kissed the top of her head nuzzling his face into her golden locks.

"Kid...?" A heartbroken voice asked from the door. Kid would recognize that voice anywhere that's why he was confused to see Maka standing in the door and another woman in his arms.

"Maka...?" He asked as he saw her standing by the balcony door tears looking as if they were going to spill out of her eyes.

"All men are the same." She said bitterly as she went to run inside.

"WAIT! MAKA!" Kid yelled as he went to go after her just to be held by the other girls VERY strong grip. She pushed him against a wall so his face was being pushed into it and she held his hands behind his back. Kid tried to wiggle out of her grip until he felt her cold breath on his neck.

"_Where are you going, the fun hasn't even begun yet..." _Kid shivered as he recognized the voice of the witches clones. That's when he stiffened, visibly, as he yelled enraged. "_Shh, shh, shh..." _The clone went to sooth. "_I'll let you go after them soon..."_

* * *

"We're going!" Maka yelled as she got to her children.

"NO! WE CAN'T IT'S A WITHC!" Zoe insisted as she tried to get out of her mothers grasp.

"HA! Witch? Clone? Don't be ridiculous, he's just like any other male. He is driven by his dick Zoe. He never loved me, or you or Asteria. He didn't care about us, he STILL DOESN'T!" Maka seethed.

"He loves us..." Asteria said fingering the rings on her hand. "He really does." She said.

"Mama..." Zoe said on the verge of tears.

"_Enough!_" She seethed yanking on both of her children's arms. "We're going." She said as she walked them towards the door.

"Mama, please it's a witch! I know it that clone has a mind of it's own, it's her magic mama please believe me..." Zoe said as her tears streamed down her face freely.

"Mama please!" Asteria said.

"Enough." Maka said in a whisper. They exited out of the DWMA and with a call of vengeance the twins looked at each other and screamed.

"PAPA!"

"He is not your father. I should have never fallen in love, you only end up hurt." Maka said.

"Do you..."

"Regret..."

"Us?" The twins asked as they remembered all the taunting they encountered as children saying how their mother never wanted them. But before Maka could answer, the witches soul protect was released and they all turned around to see Mabaa on top of the school.

"She never loved you." The witch said.

"PAPAAAA!" The twins yelled once again in fear as the witch came down upon them.

* * *

Kid heard them, he also felt the release of a witches soul just like the other members of the DWMA. The clone smiled before letting him go. "_Have fun." _She teased before disappearing.

"LIZ! PATTY!" Kid yelled as he ran into the swarm of people at the ball who were all yelling and screaming.

"WE'RE HERE!" They screamed as the threw each other at Kid who conjured his skateboard at the same time and flew out of the school through the windows, he was the only one out since the door was locked. He looked down to see the witch furiously attacking Zoe, Asteria and Maka. She was attacking his girls and they weren't doing so well since the witch seemed to have all her energy on controlling clones to fight them as well as herself. She was after _his _girls. An animal growl came from his throat as he dove down and slammed Liz into the witch knocking her to the ground.

"Papa!" Zoe screamed in relief with Asteria.

"Kid..." Maka was shocked to see him come to their rescue, especially after what she just saw.

"**Don't you dare harm my children and the love of my life or I will kill you in the most painful way possible.**" Kid threatened as his lines connected. The witch snickered as she got up in a zombie, robotic way that scared everyone watching. Her laughter sent shivers down their spins.

"_I wanna see you try lover boy." _She hissed as clones, 100's of them, seemed to morph out of the ground.

"Do you see what I mean?" Zoe asked Asteria.

"Her powers..." Asteria said.

"Are quit limited." Zoe smiled. "KEEP THE CLONES BUSY WE'RE GOING AFTER THE WITCH!" Zoe yelled the command as she began to run, but the witch just snickered.

"NO!" Maka yelled at her daughters as they went to the witch. Kid heard her cry and summoned his skateboard to pick them up out of the way. Zoe wiggled in his grasp.

"She's weak! Can't you see?" Zoe asked. "She can't give us two kinds of illusions at once." Kid stopped his skateboard to put the 'family' in a triangle.

"I see perfectly." Kid said as he began to fire at the clones while Zoe and Maka slashed at them.

"Mama, go claw your way to the witch, she can't protect herself and give out the clones!" Zoe yelled.

"No, we are sticking together, I refuse to leave- AH!" Maka screamed as birds flew down and swiped her away from the floor. Maka fought with all her might, but they cloned birds had a tight hold on her.

"_Come get her fair Romeo! Come save your Juliet!" _Kid was about to fly up to save her, but Maka got his attention first.

"SAVE THEM!" She yelled. "Save our children..." She said as the witch began to fly away.

"MAMA!" Zoe yelled as tears fell down her and Asteria's face. Zoe went to fly after them just to be held back by Kid.

"Stop, I must protect you." Kid said.

"NO I HAVE TO SAVE MAMA, I HAVE TO I...Have... I have to..." Zoe said pounding against Kid's chest until tears wracked her body. Asteria turned back into a human and began to cry with the three of them. She went to yell at Kid for not letting them go when she saw the tears in his eyes as well.

"She may have won this round, but we _will _get her back, I _will not let her get away from me again..." _He swore.

* * *

"This is where we live, please stay with us... We don't want to be alone." Zoe said as she and her sister entered the flat where they lived. Asteria was asleep in Kid's arms because she had used most her her energy emitting power to Zoe through her weapon form.

"Of course." Kid said as he kissed the top of Zoe's head. "Come on, I know where we can sleep." He said as he shifted Asteria so he could hold Zoe's hand in the other. He lead both girls into Maka's bedroom and placed Asteria on her mother's bed. "When my father wasn't home, I would always sleep in his bed, it always smelled like him and it always made me feel safe..." Kid said as Zoe climbed into bed with her sister.

"Thank you... I love you papa." Zoe said half asleep. Kid brushed away her hair.

"I love you too." He said as he stayed up all night, protecting his daughters from the dangers of the world like he was meant to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back! I wonder how many of you are spazzing at their computers/phones/technological devices at seeing this updated chapter...**

**THAT PERSON WITH THE ANNOYING USERNAME THAT WONT LET ME PASTE IT INTO THIS DOCUMENT SO I CAN TELL YOU THIS REPLY IS FOR YOU: Awwww thanks! *hugs* your cool  
****Guest: Here is your new chapter!  
Project Shadow: I shall keep up writing this story!  
Staravia2.0: Yup isn't it cute!  
Orange Pulp Juice: its okay, everyone needs a good rant once in a while and I totally agree she is an ass  
MysteryLlama: Dear god just imagine having Kid come and save you from the clutches of evil *fans myself* Ahhhh!  
Meow-Mixed-Weasel: Everyone deserves a little mushy once in a while!  
DIGIKO12: BECAUSE IT ENTERTAINS ME!  
And: Its okay I love having fans... omg I just realized... I HAVE PEOPLE THAT ARE FANS OF MY WRITING HOLY** **FUCK!**  
**AkiraSaphire: Well aren't you going to be happy with this chapter**

_Operation-Retrieve-Maka-From-The-Bitchy-Ass-Witch-So-She-Can-Properly-Get-Married-To-Kid-Have-More-Children-And-Come-Home-Where-She-Belongs-So-Liz-Can-Be-A-Happy-Camper!_

The girls woke up the next morning with tear stains on their faces wrapped in their mother's book like scent that was saved within her blankets. They also woke up to the warmth of their long lost-finally found father. "Papa..?" Zoe asked questioningly as if he weren't real.

Kid turned immediately to the sound of his daughters voice, he smiled down at her. "Hey Zoe... Good morning Asteria." He said.

Zoe smiled up at him as well as Asteria before tiredly rubbing her eyes. "So everything did happen... Mama's been captured." She said seriously after dropping her hand from her eyes.

"Sadly." Kid said as he looked down at the floor. After a moment of silence, Asteria got up out of the bed and grabbed Kid's and Zoe's hands and began to lead them to the kitchen. "Well, sitting and moping isn't going to get us anywhere is it? Come on, we'll get some breakfast and discuss ways to save our mama." She said sternly in a slightly happy tone. She stopped walking when she reached the view of the living room. "Papa! There are two hobos in our flat." She said teasingly pointing to Liz and Patty who slept in... well there was no possible way to describe how they slept on the couch.

"I guess your right, better make sure not to wake them up when I get breakfast started." He said winking at the girls before walking into the kitchen. The twins gave their father a snicker which chilled him to the bone before stealthily going over to the couch. Zoe brought out a speaker levitating it on her skateboard so it wouldn't make a lot of noise while Asteria plugged in her iPod and went to youtube. Asteria looked up 'the sound of a shot-gun' online before hitting play. With the volume all the way up bullet noises filled the apartment waking up the sisters in a frenzy as they fell to the floor. Asteria stopped the video in time to hear Liz screaming.

"AW LORDY AND BABY JESUS NO BODY MESSIN' WITH MY BEAUTY SLEEP THEM' BITCHES! HIT THE GROUND!" Before Liz stopped yelling to look up at the girls. "I hate you." She said. The twins giggled.

"Because we were messin' with yo' beauty sleep?" Asteria asked. Zoe went over to Patty and poked her.

"She still isn't awake."

"No surprise in that." Liz said grumpily.

"Aw are you still mad?" Asteria asked.

"Yes, I said I hated you."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"WAFFLES!" Patty screamed interrupting the bantering Liz and Asteria.

"Well then." Zoe said as she got up off the ground. At Patty's sudden awakening to the smell of waffles, Patty pushed Asteria out of the way to run into the kitchen.

"Yet again no surprise there." Liz said as she got up off the ground to go to the kitchen with the girls. They saw that kid brought out extra chairs and had already set up places for everyone to sit and eat their waffles. They all ate breakfast as if it were a big family reunion, happy conversation; stories of their past, Death City adventures, what London was like and other topics came up in the conversation. It was as if the depressing cloud of Maka missing wasn't there until there was a knock on the door. All the chatter stopped as Kid went up to answer the door on the balls of his feet incase he needed to fight.

"Mr. Kid." Said Father Time who stood in the doorway, behind him were two of London's Death Scythe's and Maka's weapon partner Pa.

"Mr. Time, do come in." Kid said stepping to the side watching the people who entered their apartment with a keen eye.

He had sensed something.

"Well then, it seems i have come at a wrong time." Father Time said sadly as he watched the breakfast on the table and as he sensed the diminishing laughter. "But, I needed to come anyway, we have new word on the witches where a bouts." Kid studied the first death scythe over with his soul perception; he sensed nothing but the powerful make up of a regular death-scythe.

"And we have knows of he witch as well." Zoe said wiping her mouth and getting into a serious mode. Kid trained his eyes onto the next death-scythe and saw a slightly crazed man, but nothing that had anything involving the witch, what Kid sensed was probably something of a hard past.

"What do you mean?" Father Time asked. Kid studied father time, and he was astounded by the power the soul held, he knew that Father Time was the actual Father Time, that left...

"Yes we were able to discover the-" Before Asteria could finish, Kid launched himself at Pa slamming him into a wall causing him to cough up blood.

"LOOK AWAY!"Kid yelled over his shoulder before sending skulls down Pa's throat; he let out an animalistic scream of pain.

"Papa!" Asteria yelled scared.

"Mr. Kid!" Father Time yelled about to stop Kid when the skulls came out of his throat holding a squirming, bloody lizard clone.

"I see, we've been watched." He said holding up the witches lizard. He killed it quickly before it could make any alarm to call for its mother. Zoe removed her head that was buried in her hands. She got up and looked at the clone strangely.

"How did you feel it? It left no trace of it's existence." Zoe said.

"Because it only made itself prominent when it was in use, and it had such a small wavelength on its own that not even the best at Soul perception could feel it."

"But you did..." Liz said in disbelief. "How...?"

"He's a God Aunt Liz, and there is nothing else to be said about that. We must talk quickly now for it must have a connection to the witch, there must be a tracking device on it that let's the witch know if its been discovered." Zoe said. Kid nodded before sending the lizard to hell (through his hand).

"Right, now the witches wear a bouts are in a secluded dock off of the river in London, it is amongst thousands and would be impossible to distinguish unless our sources hadn't followed a group of lizards to that specific crate. In it, we did not discover the witch but a portal that lead to the witches house in another dimension." He said.

"And the witch has one major flaw." Asteria said as she got the attention of the people in the room.

"We had a theory about what her powers might extend to when we fought her at the mall, but we came to a final conclusion when we fought her at the DWMA." Zoe said.

"Our conclusion was also supported by previous battles we have had with the witch and by the research we were able to do in between training, school and trying to act as if nothing was wrong at home." Asteria said.

"You are you're mothers children." Kid said with a slight laugh.

"What is the extent of her powers exactly?" Father Time asked.

* * *

"MY BABY!' Mabaa hissed viciously as she was disconnected from the conversation going on in the flat. She turned angrily to the smirking meister to the right of her.

"Kid, he was always good at sensing danger." She said as she smirked evilly up at the witch. "How does it feel to lose your best card?"

"What are you talking about?" The witch said with a bitter laugh. "My little puppet wasn't even close to my best card. My ace is the blinding love your family has for you and I am the queen of this operation." She said grabbing Maka's chin and turning her head back and forth.

"Don't you dare underestimate the skill my family posses and don't you dare question the ability of the DWMA." Maka snarled. The witch smirked.

"Your daughters have such a beautiful face, just like yours... it's a pity I'll have to tear it off from the rest of their body to get what I want." She said. She turned her back to Maka just to feel her warm spit on the back of her head.

"Spit at me all you want you swine, there is no way your precious school can get past the amount go monsters I've set up at my portal and they can possibly pass my troops I have outside the front of my gate, even if they get past them my house is full of booby traps and what are the chances of them winning against me, the most powerful witch in all of the dimensions in this universe and a hundred universes more?"

* * *

"Then we will use these troops to storm the castle. Entering through these doors we will use this hallway, probably full of traps, but the fasted way to reach the main chamber of the witches palace. From there we save Maka and destroy the witch." Father Time said as he sun set through the window, showing his battle plans to the main troops of the different quadrants of DWMA students that will be used to fight in this battle. In front of the room were Zoe and Asteria dressed in their signature uniforms emitting a powerful wavelength as they stood next to their father which, not only rallied the troops but made them in awe of their powers.

"Yes, sir!" The troop masters said as they ran off to prepare their flanks. Father Time then nodded to Kid.

"And where is your army?" He asked giving Kid a knowing smile. Kid smiled in return when he saw the mirror in the background.

"They will be transported here in a matter of minutes." He said walking to the mirror leaving the twins, Liz and Patty in confusion. "I'm positive that your Uncle Blackstar would be quite happy to teach you a move that portrays many of you at the same time. It will be a handy tool against the witch." Zoe and Asteria were shocked, yet happy at the same time.

"Uncle?" Zoe said in disbelieve.

"Isn't Blackstar the moronic Uncle?" Asteria blatantly asked. Kid chuckled.

"Yes, he is, but he is a strong assassin. We will also need ranks from older, more experienced death-scythes like your grand father spirit and your grandfather Stein. We will also need help from your grandmother Kami as well as from your aunt Tsubaki and Uncle Soul; both experienced weapons. While I'm at it we might as well invite Ox's team; Kim's intelligence on witches will be a major advantage and Kilik would kill me if we didn't invite him in on all the fun." Kid dialed the familiar number as he turned to see his two daughters standing there in anticipation.

"Yo Kid, what's up?" A husky voice asked. The twins looked at the mirror coming up curiously behind their father.

"Hello Soul, just the man I wanted to see. Do you think you can contact some people for me?" He asked.

"No problem Kid who you- HOLY FUCK IT'S MAKA'S CLONES!" Soul said before looking behind Kid at the two girls that stood behind him. Soul covered his mouth in pure shock. Kid turned slightly letting the twins up in front of him.

"Yes, they are Maka clones, don't they look just like their mother?" Kid asked. Soul leaned into the mirror more. "Introduce yourselves."

"Hello Uncle Soul, I am Zoe Amber Death, daughter of Death the Kid and Maka Albarn. I am a meister and shinigami." She said with a bow.

"Hey, I am Asteria Tsuki Death, I am the daughter of Death the Kid and Maka Albarn. I am a scythe and I am the weapon to the worlds next powerful shinigami, my sister." She said with a nod of the head.

"Holy fuck." Soul said trying to steady himself.

"I would appreciate you not swearing in front of your nieces Soul." Kid said matter-of-factly. Soul covered his mouth and leaned slightly against the mirror in utter shock.

"What's going on..?" He asked.

"I have called you for help. I believe it should be around 10 o'clock right now, correct?"Kid asked, Soul nodded. "Good, so finding the people I ask you to do won't be so difficult. I need you, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Ox, Kilik, Fire, Thunder, Kim, Jaquline, Ox and Harvard. I would also like you to drag Stein, Marie and Spirit out of retirement for this mission, once they have all been gathered call me, if you can not find them all within the hour just call me with the amount of trips you could have brought with you is that understood?" Kid asked. Soul nodded.

"What's the mission?" Soul asked. "You asked for some heavy duty people so it must be hard."

"Mama's been captured by a witch." Asteria said after Kid said nothing.

"We are storming her castle at 22 o'clock or 10 pm as americans would say." Zoe said.

"We're going to get her back with or without you, but we could use all the help we can get." Kid said. Soul nodded before giving Kid his usual smirk.

"We haven't had this much fun in a while Kid, brings back memories." He said teasingly. "Can't wait to fight along side you again, we're going to get her back Kid and we're going to do it in style... I'll see you soon." Soul hung up.

* * *

It took Soul all but 12 minutes to gather everyone on Kid's list and re-connect to Kid. "Kid! What is this madness I have heard? YOU GOT LAID?!" Blackstar yelled as he went to the mirror. Kid smirked.

"Not only laid Blackstar, but I have two lovely children Zoe and Asteria." Kid said nodding towards the two.

"Dear me(*1*) they look exactly like their mother..." He said.

"I know you all will be able to meet them in a second please step back from the mirror." Kid said. He enchanted it allowing the people who were once in Nevada to be transported over to England. Blackstar rushed to the twins who stood side by side. They did not step back when Blackstar came within inches of their faces.

"I AM BLACKSTAR THE ALMIGHTY GOD WHO HAS SURPASSED MULTIPLE GODS BEFORE! I AM SO POWERFUL EVEN YOUR FATHER CANNOT SURPASS ME HAHAHAHAH!" He began, once he started to laugh loudly, Zoe slammed a book down on his head.

"Our father is a shinigami, not only is he a god, but he is the best god we know of." Zoe said still holding up her book.

"You dare insult our father in front of us?" Asteria finished with a straight face.

"Try thinking before you speak... oh yeah, by the way that's a Zoe chop, get used to them." Zoe finished with a shrug as she put her book away. Tsubaki went over to Blackstar who had blood pooling out of his head. Tsubaki giggled.

"You two are just like your mother." She said smiling at them. Seeing their slightly distressed faces, Tsubaki pulled them into a hug. "Don't worry, we're going to get her back."

"Hey, I'm Soul your all time coolest Uncle. The moron on the floor is your less cool Uncle Blackstar, the woman your hugging is his wife Tsubaki." Soul said. The twins nodded and smiled at him. Then a man who was almost completely bald with two pillars walked in holding hands with a girl with pink hair who was dressed as a witch. Zoe stiffened slightly.

"She is a witch of healing, and she is on our side, she will be able to help with our wounded troops." Kid whispered in Zoe's ear. Zoe nodded at Kid before smiling at them.

"Hello I am Ox and this is my lovely girlfriend Kim!" He said proudly. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Hello, well aren't you two just gorgeous? I bet you two are just as intelligent as your mother." Kim said her gaze shifting slightly to Ox.

"That may be true, but I was always more intelligent than your mother." Ox said matter of factly causing the twins to raise an eyebrow each.

"Our mother scored highest on her death-scythe test." Zoe said.

"And we scored first and second place in our test." Asteria finished. Next walked in a tall boxer looking man with two kids that looked around 8; one boy one girl. They waved high and made room for a tall man and a girl with blue eyes that looked french. They said their names were, Kilik, Thunder, Fire, Harvar and Jaquline. Next walked in an older woman with an eyepatch that ran at them followed by a man with stitches.

"OH MY GOSH YOU LOOK JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS! I CANT BELIEVE IT! I'M YOUR GRANDMOTHER MARIE AND I LOVE YOU!" Marie kept on complimenting the girls to no end when the man with the stitches went over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am Professor Stein, I also taught your parents. Your mother's skin was so soft..." He said creepily causing the twins to step back and Kid to step closer to them.

"Stein I would prefer it if you did not dissect my children." Kid said.

"YOUR CHILDREN!" A red head screamed coming from the mirror. "I THOUGHT THEY WERE MY LITTLE BABY'S CHILDREN!"

"They are... They are also mine..." Kid said slightly scarred.

"KID BANGED MAKA AND HAD KIDS!" Blackstar yelled. Before the red haired man could launch at Kid the girls screamed and attacked him.

"GRANDPA!" They yelled knowing they saved their father's butt.

"Oh-okay.. um... you're cute, alright and... you're actually hugging me, um.. okay... Kid your ass is off the hook for now." Spirit said distracted by hid grandchildren. That's when a woman, the twins were already familiar with walked up behind Spirit.

"See Spirit? Aren't our grandchildren adorable?" Kami asked.

"O bāchan kon'nichiwa! (Hello Grandma!)" Kami smiled before hugging Zoe and Asteria as well.

"Move over! I want to hug my grandchildren too!" A final figure said coming out of the mirror surprising everyone.

"Father?" Kid asked.

"HEYO KID!" Lord Death said waving his hand. "I came to help retrieve Maka!" He said.

"But I thought you were attached to death city..." Kid said.

"I can move through mirrors, I left my soul behind, but I am here to help you get her back and to finally meet my grandchildren, now come here!" Lord Death said picking up the children into a massive hug suffocating them in the process.

"YES!" Liz yelled happily everyone turned to face her. "Now Operation-Retrieve-Maka-From-The-Bitchy-Ass-Witch-So-She-Can-Properly-Get-Married-To-Kid-Have-More-Children-And-Come-Home-Where-She-Belongs-So-Liz-Can-Be-A-Happy-Camper can begin!" Liz said triumphantly.

"Yeah." Said Asteria. "Let's get our mom back."

**1) You know how people say 'Lord Death' or 'Dear God' I always thought since Blackstar thought he would surpass god instead of saying 'Dear God' he would say 'Dear me' because he is greater than god and...**

**SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER !**

_WHAT. IS. THIS. BULLSHIT! LORD DEATH WHO HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING WITH?! WHY. IS. THE. KISHEN. ASURA. YOUR. FUCKING. SON!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Secret Ninja (Guest): I thought the name would be a killer; I have a talent for creating operation names, anyway I KNOW I LOVE BLACKSTAR IN THIS IT'S THE BEST TO WRITE FOR HIM!  
Project Shadow: Thanks about the chapter! And about the manga; holy mother of fuck I can't even begin to explain what was going on, I was in shock for a good 3 days  
MysteryLlama: I find it cute no?  
kid love: Ummm well okay  
pretend it was just a dream: That's great! I love it when I can stay true to the characters and have a good fanfic!  
Courage-Earthworm'8: Omg you do they spazzy eye thing too when reading fanfics?! I do that and my sister literally thinks I'm on crack whenever it happens  
DIGIKO12: I. Know.  
_

**Storming the Dragons Den**

_10..._

Zoe's grip tightened around Asteria's weapon shaft sending small amounts of her nervous wavelength into it. Asteria responded immediately, allowing her face to be reflected on the blade of the scythe she gave Asteria a sly smirk that could only be mimicked by their Uncle Soul.

_9..._

Zoe looked to her left to see her Uncle Blackstar standing causally next to her as if he were in many battles before this. He gave her one of his 'all-mighty-godly-smiles-that-melts-all-mortal-hea rts' and giving her a thumbs up. Zoe has grown a small respect for Blackstar because of his meister abilities while Asteria seemed to get along with him perfectly.

_8..._

Zoe looked behind her to see Ox. Ox looked at her before doing a motion that made it look like he was stroking his pillars in a victorious manor (*1*). He was sending her what he considered to be the 'pillar vibes of victory.'

_7..._

Zoe felt the familiar hand of her Grandfather Stein touch her shoulder and through resonation with Marie he placed on her a calming, comfortable wave-length.

_6..._

Zoe moved her eyes to see Grandfather Death wielding Grandpa Spirit and Grandfather Time wielding his time turning staff. Both of them stood menacingly in front of her.

_5..._

Zoe centered her thoughts, clearing her mind of all other worldy things like what her papa had told her to do during their training sessions and like what he said to do during the battle.

_4..._

She could hear his words in her head now, "_Keep calm and stay strong. You are powerful no matter how much smaller you are compared to the demons you might have to face today. Asteria you must stay in weapon form throughout this entire battle, do you understand? Zoe, you must wield your sister with so much trust that can not be matched by anything else. That will be the key to our success and that is what will lead you to owning a witches soul."_

_3..._

Thinking of her Father, Zoe began to unknowingly resonate some nervousness towards him. Being sensitive to this slight change in her wavelength Kid fully smiled at his daughter's, something no one has seen Kid do in a while.

_2..._

Zoe then turned to look behind her to see the army of solders, students and weapons all loyal to the DWMA standing behind her. Zoe was at the front lines, with the specialized team her father created. She had earned this right and she will use it to kill of the witch.

_1..._

Zoe heard Asteria through their link. "_When their forces become to big to handle alone, resonate with me. Together we will get our mother back. Let's slay that which, her ass is ours." _Zoe nodded and gave off the most confident smile/smirk she had ever given as she felt all of the souls within their army all focus their energy on this one mission.

_0..._

And with a fearsome battle cry, Zoe launched the attack into the dragons den.

* * *

"They've come with less people than I have expected." The witch said in monotone.

"What they lack in numbers they make up in strength." Maka said watching the battle commence through the magic ball. She saw Zoe the first one to launch the attack and smiled slightly at her child's bravery.

"Ha!" The witch said before turning to face Maka. "Strength my ass, they will all die and the witches will rule this realm, all thanks to you and your pretty little face..." Maka smiled at the witch.

"You better enjoy this pretty little face now, because your not going to see it when your face is occupied with my foot." She said sweetly causing the witch to growl and turn back to the battle.

* * *

Zoe was slashing at every Lizard being she could find, the ratio that she was able to come up with just by looking at the army that had come from the crate at the dock was at least 10 to one, but that did not stop her from plowing through 20 in a minute. She was twirling the scythe around her so quickly it was a blur and it seemed like she were simply dancing. She had a small moment in time to see that, although the other members of the DWMA were doing well, her Father's specialized team was easily destroying 2/3 of the army on their own. Zoe couldn't contain her smile when she saw Grandfather Death literally bitch-slap(*2*) 12 minions with his massive hands killing them all.

"You need to learn that." Asteria said appearing on the blade for a moment.

"Of course I do." Zoe said before she summoned Thanatos. "Now let's make things... exciting shall we?" She asked Asteria. Before Asteria could answer a minion came at Zoe who slammed a book straight into it's skull killing it.

"We're having conversation here." Asteria said slightly annoyed. "But let's see how many we can take out within the minute, no?" Asteria asked smirking. Zoe nodded jumping onto Thanatos, contracting it's wheels to make the skateboard fly.

"Soul Resonance!" The twins screamed in unison as the scythe blade grew in size and a deathly, glowing aura appeared around the blade mixed with the black flames of the reaper soul. Zoe secretly thanked her father for teaching her how to do that before this battle. Zoe then speed away on her skateboard, which through the resonance was able to move faster.

Slicing and swinging the massive blade in the front lines, Zoe was now taking down just as many soldiers as her father and Blackstar while they were not on their resonance. That ratio, she calculated , to be 60 minions within a minute.

"All flanks advance!" She felt Father Time's steady voice resonate throughout the battle field. Zoe's eyes glowed with determination as she had ever had.

"We need to stop our resonation rate if we want to keep most of our energy for the witches battle!" Zoe said starting to feel fatigue.

"Understood commander," Her twin said. "But at least keep out Thanatos, he does not take your energy and he will help us move faster without exerting energy." Zoe nodded as the scythe returned to normal and she moved foreword closer to the portal that lead to her mother.

* * *

"GAH!" The witch yelled in disappointment see as the DWMA was plowing through her first line of attack. "That damn team..." She hissed as she looked at the front line of people who were taking down twice as many of her minion clones as the rest of the DWMA. She noticed how this team along with the second and third most distractive teams from the DWMA were getting rather close to the portal. She assumed that these three teams would enter through the portal to try and take on the next line of defenses while the rest of the DWMA troops were finishing off her first wave of minions.

The witch sensed the pride radiating off of Maka as her orb zoomed in on the three shinigami to show the amount of strength that was radiating off of them. "I will admit..." The witch said looking at the orb. "Your daughter is out of her league by far... you have every right to want to keep her." She zoomed in solely on Zoe's form as she spun-kicked Thanatos(*3*) around her, taking out three approaching minions while twisting in the air to cut another 2 in half just to land back on her skateboard and move forward.

"She will be a worthy opponent, but with the rest of that team by her side... you will lose." Maka said.

"Who said I want to verse her?" The witch said as she caressed the orb. "I have been fighting this battle all wrong from the beginning... I should not have put my lizard minion in your stupid death scythe. His work was meaningless... I should have put a madness lizard in him instead. She is a shinigami, and with her sister by her side her skill is unimaginable. But when you add a little madness to the mix..." She moved her hand do add a dark ominous black shine over the orb. "She could become the perfect apprentice."

* * *

"There is the portal, do you sense anything anyone hiding within the shadows?" Soul asked. Kami was wielding him because Spirit was being wielded by Lord Death.

"No, it seems the witch has left this section completely unguarded." Kami replied with.

"But that can only mean that there will be beyond imaginable forces behind this portal..." Zoe said. Kid looked at her before putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to go on? I know we are saving your mother, and I know you want to be in the front lines when this happens, but... I don't know what's going to be behind that portal..." He said slightly worried. Zoe looked at her father with determined eyes, and before she could even say anything he knew what her answer was going to be.

"I will be able to handle myself, and I refuse to be left behind when I know my mother is in there." She said sternly. "I will be alright Papa." She added. Kid nodded his head before turning to the portal.

"Shall we?" Kid said as he began to walk cautiously to the portal.

* * *

They entered the land where everything was like in wonderland. It was quit astounding if you could believe it. There seemed to be no traces of a dark witch in this realm when there were prancing white does and beautiful humming birds. "This can't be real..." Kim said looking around. "But I sense no vile magic... it's like a witch never lived here and it was created by the spirits(*4*) of our realm..."

"But we really shouldn't trust anything here... can... we...?" Zoe asked as she was watching a butterfly. She was begin hypnotized by it's beauty she wanted to follow it everywhere , but she snapped out of it when she heard Blackstar and Kilik screaming as they entered.

"GUYS ARE YOU DEMENTED AS FUCK?! THIS PLACE IS CREEPY!" Zoe reopened her eyes to see that they were not lying.

"Our sixth senses got in the way." Kami said as she looked around now. "Madness made this place beautiful..." Zoe noticed the butterfly was now a grotesque flying zombie lizard. It made her want to barf.

"We must try to ignore anything beautiful in this realm, everything is distorted by magic. Keep your minds and heart locked, but if anything always check on your soul to keep it pure." Kid said as he walked forward. The farther he walked his clothes transformed and three lines formed on his mouth. Blackstar went through a similar creepy transformation.

"Papa...?" Zoe asked shocked.

"Madness give you power in this place and it seems to be coated everywhere. Looks like you will be seeing yourself in your cloak of madness in a moment. Come now, nothing will hurt you, it will just make it seem like you blend in here more." Kid said.

"He's right Zoe, Asteria, I feel the same, it's just like a different coating..." Liz said appearing on the gun. Zoe nodded before stepping forward through what seemed like a dense wall, but her pace did not slow down. When she was on the other side she felt an extra surge of power which revived her from the first battle. She looked down to see her silver/dark grey trench coat to have become completely black and to fade into a slight shadow. Her hair was in curls and were coiled like snakes around her face. Her shirt became a blood red and her tie became black. Her skirt turned blood red and her shocks rose up to her mid thigh, attaching to her skirt with straps that were clearly seen. Her boots also became black, metallic and sinister looking.

"Damn, maybe we should madden you up more often..." Asteria said. "It really brings out your eyes." Asteria's face appeared in the scythe, which instead of being it's usual gold turned black and red dripping with this dark flame like energy that could only be described as flaming madness. The only changes Zoe could see done to Asteria was the red rim of her eyes, making the gold pop out in an unnatural, creepy way.

Once everyone had successfully walked through the block of madness they heard a roar that would be the cause of their nightmares until they died.

**1) There is something my friend and I do we call it the "Pillars of Victory". My friend, when she sees me in the hallways, will literally run up to me and make pillars with her hands on my head to make it match ox's hair.**

**2) Take Lord Death's reaper chop- turn it into a bitch slap**

**3) Like how Kid has Beelzebub Zoe has Thanatos**

**4) Head cannon moment: The Witches in Soul Eater recognize Lord Death as a God, but they also recognize Mabaa or their head witch as a God therefore they believe that there are Spirits created than gods who control their lives.**

**And...**

**SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERS POILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSP OILERSPOILER!**

**There was a lot more KidMa than I would have ever expected in the latest chapter! Let me quote you some things!**

**"You're wrong! Kid isn't like you! He doesn't think humans are scum! Nor the witches! Nor anyone! _UNLIKE KID WHO IS FILED WITH KINDNESS, THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE IS YOUR FEAR!"_**~Maka Albarn

**"Maka... you're resolve is what helped me keep fighting." **~Death The Kid

Her resolve.. HER RESOLVE!

oh... my little shipping heart


	13. Chapter 13

**Project Shadow: I command thee to see it, and thank you! I enjoy writing battle scenes this is why I shall enjoy this chapter a lot  
vampiremess: Thanks girl! Here is thy update!  
Orange Pulp Juice: Yup I had to add the Greek Mythological God into this! And thank you!  
MeisterofMayhem: It was quite a happy chapter no? Maybe one of my ships shall be cannon!? (Doubt it though)  
kid love: A****lrighty then  
Confetti 108: Thanks! Love writing fighting scenes, and here is the next chapter, so no need to wait! I adore writing for Liz, and I am glad you think so highly of me for how I write about her (hopefully that came out the way I wanted it to). I've grown a love for Liz by writing about her and I can't help but kind of want my next fanfic to revolve around her... And I like the idea of it being a bet!  
pretend it was just a dream: AH WELCOME BACK ANNOYING PEN NAME PERSON THAT HAS CHANGED THEIR PEN NAME TO SOMETHING AWESOME! And of course I have a tumblr I have the same user name as my fan fiction account and my icon is patrick and squid ward on the titanic! And I thought the action scene really brought a nice kick to the story!  
Silverstreamme1: Of course, here you go!  
MinaBlahBlahAnimeFan: Of course love!**

_To Hell and Back_

"Everyone, get ready! Cover yourselves, find a way to get an advantage against whatever is coming this way!" Kid instructed demandingly. No one questioned his orders... that is almost no one. "Zoe!" He yelled as he realized his daughter has yet to move from the open. Zoe turned to her father giving him a small innocent smile, just like that of Asteria's as her face appeared on the weapon.

"Don't worry Papa, someone needed to distract it; bringing it out into the open will make it easier to conquer." Zoe said smiling all the same as she turned to face the monster that approached them.

The monster that appeared from within the forest was so horrible, it was quite impossible to describe. It was massive, with claw like hands and feet that were made of what seemed to be pure muscle, tar and knives. It's body was always changing, its skin was bubbling and oozing as if it were made of liquid, but held itself like it were a solid, a tail made of a cobra was swinging back and forth behind it. It's neck extended from it's body and was at least 6 ft long with a grotesque head to top it off. It's head was a mix of an alligator, cyclopes, madness clown and bull. It stretched out it's long neck and sent out it's blood curdling scream, making everyone feel panic in which they could not comprehend, except the two girls who stood within 10 ft of it's head; they smiled down evilly at the creature and it sent a chill down Kid's spine.

"No..." He said.

"She has sunken that low into the madness..." Blackstar said. Kid shook his head no.

"They are being pushed that far into the madness... the witch is watching." He growled. Before he could say or do anything else he heard a soft, mad giggle come from the girls. Zoe swung Asteria around half-hazardly.

"Are you going to scream all day monster?" She asked as she slide her face along the blade of her weapon madly.

"Or are we coming after you?" Asteria finished off.

"STOP!" Kid went out to protect them, but they ran after the monster anyway. "HELP THEM! GO! ATTACK!" Kid yelled desperately as the troops charged at the creature.

* * *

The witch watched her creation fight through her crystal orb, amusement written all over her face; all she was missing was the popcorn. She watched as her monster jumped over the two girls first so it would go to the weaker meisters and weapons. It plowed through three pairs before landing on Kid who blocked it's one shot. Lord Death came behind it and sliced the monster in half. Easy right? Of course not. The pieces that were cut in half grew separate bodies and continued to fight. The monsters knocked back Lord Death and Kid after the shock of it's multiplying wore off.

"How the hell are we supposed to defeat something that keeps multiplying.

"OBLITERATE IT!" The witch heard Zoe scream as she ran at one of the monsters. She cut off a single finger of the monster before she backed off to watch her damage. The finger did not grow back. "HEHEHEE!" She yelled victoriously.

"DON'T CUT IT!" Father Time yelled out not sure what the girls would do as he was busy with his own monster.

"BUT WE MUST CUT IT! IT MUST BE ITSY BITSY!" Asteria yelled. Zoe nodded, she was able to hack into her intelligence to come up with a battle strategy through the madness, but she felt herself sinking in as ways to fight, unimaginable and horrific battle strategies plagued her mind. The other meisters tried defending themselves as to not cut the monster into any more harm. Zoe groaned slightly.

"JUST CUT IT!" Asteria instructed. Zoe giggled before gripping Asteria.

"LET'S DO THIS!" She said as she spun it around slamming the scythe blade into the bottom of the ground. She screamed a battle cry that caught the attention of nearly every living thing within the premesis before she ran at the monster. Kid went to stop her just to be held back from his father.

"She is not fighting mad, although it may look like it she is..." He trailed off letting Kid know his thoughts. Kid looked at his father in disbelief as he then looked at his children. His father was write, they were not being consumed by madness, they consumed the madness, over coming it and using it as an area of power like what their mother once did. Kid kept his face indifferent trying to keep his silent joy to himself.

Zoe ran at the monster letting the madness stream an unimaginable amount of power into herself without losing it. She spun rapidly letting her skateboard spin rapidly allowing the one monster to be cut quickly and easily. Blood splattered on her clothes as the monster was cut up into pieces about the size of ants. With a final scream she stomped on the last biggest peace that the monster could possibly mutate from. She breathed heavily as she began to kick at the remains. Kid understood this action as he began to shout orders.

"Cut it up into as many tiny pieces as possible do you understand! Scatter the remains once you are done that way it will be harder for it to reform!" Kid then ran over to his daughters and placed a hand delicately on Zoe's shoulder. To the witch, it just seemed like a simply sign of affection, but within that one touch a small resonance bond was formed between father and daughters. They all resigned in Asteria's soul. It looked just like the living room of their flat only filled with instruments, Asteria sat their in her madness attire. It came out to be a long flowing one shoulder red dress which Kid and Zoe twitched at slightly. Asteria snapped her fingers at them aggressively.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked slightly shocked.

"Zoe has been planted with a madness seed." Kid said.

"But I have my mother's wavelength... it has been kept a secret from the witch for so long, I think my shinigami soul over powers it." Zoe said as she sat down on the couch next to her sister.

"But it is still there, and I want you to be careful, do you understand?" He asked. Zoe nodded. "I don't want you to tap too far into the madness... I have been there... and it was one of the scariest experiences of my life... I don't want you going there." Zoe nodded once again.

"We know papa..." Asteria said getting up as well to join in their family circle.

"The witch will probably send more of those freak monsters, and who knows what's in the house itself... so shall we?" Zoe asked. The others nodded in agreement before leaving Asteria's soul (*1&2*).

* * *

"We must keep going!" Kid shouted once he saw that the body pieces of the monster were scattered. They left one group slightly behind to guard the main entrance as they continued moving forwards towards the entrance of the castle. They stopped in the form gate and stared up into the house. It was quite large and made of brick. It looked as if it would fall in on them at any second for it seemed it was there for the last 100 years. (*3*)

"Well, the house isn't going to come to us..." Kami said as she moved forward. They were stopped by the sound of moaning.

Zombies. That was what were coming at them now from all four corners of the house.

"Shit there are thousands!" Kid said yelled in defeat. He prepared his weapons when Kami stepped in front of him.

"We'll handle them." She said.

"But-" Kid went to protest before his father began to speak.

"We will stay here. Take your team Kid, we'll protect the house from out here... Kami..." He said in a serious voice. Lord Death then threw Spirit at Kami who caught him with ease as she stuck Soul in the ground so he was able to transform.

"Think you can handle yourself there buddy?" Spirit asked in weapon form.

"I've learned a few things." Soul said smirking as he turned his upper arms into blades. He turned to Kid giving him a cocky smile.

"But... we can still help." Zoe protested not wanting to be separated from her new family.

"Hey, get your bloody arse in that building so we can go home won't you?" Someone said jokingly. Zoe turned her eyes to see a familiar meister with green hair holding a sword.

"We didn't come all this way to have you fail right at the door step." And there stood another meister with brown hair.

"You guys are the people we versed on the first day..." Asteria said in weapon form.

"Cody, Mike, Harry and Ron... (*4*)." Zoe said. Mike walked up to the two girls, holding Cody in his weapon form. He patted Zoe's head.

"Glad to see you remember the little people Lady Death... now what did we tell you, go and save your bloody mother." He said with a small smile.

"You messed up my hair." She said with a slight pout causing him to laugh.

"Then take out all that OCD anger on that bitchy witch." He said before launching into battle with the rest of the DWMA troops. Kilik's team gave Kid a quick smile before launching into the battle as well.

And so, Zoe, Asteria, Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki all stood next to each other.

"Brings back memories." Soul said as he kicked down the door to the witches castle.

**1) Asteria's dress shall be on my profile!**

**2) You know how Soul has his piano room in his soul, its like that!  
**

**3) House photo tis also on my profile!**

**4) I never mentioned their names in that chapter so I though just make up 2 new names and they are british... had to make the two names Harry and Ron**

**Okay guys this story (like Let it Rock) is coming to a close and I would like to bring to the table my next couple of fanfic ideas tell me which one you guys would be interested in**

**1~ Black Bulter: _His Butler, Cheering; _AU in which Ciel has fallen in love with the head cheerleader Lizzy. Ciel lets it slip that he likes a girl on the cheer leading team to his senior friends Sebastian, Grell, William and the Undertaker. In an attempt to get Ciel with Lizzy Grell suggest that they all dress up as girls and join the cheer leading team saying it will "be the perfect opportunity to see Sebby in a mini skirt!**

**2~ Percy Jackson; _The Lost Sword; _****A quest to find the lost sword of Orion; Artemis' best friend. Of which they must return this sword to the moon goddess Artemis so she may use it, along with the help of he demigods Nico, Percy and (insert the name of my oc here) during the lunar eclipse when the Scorpion shall be reborn to "finish the job it was sent to do." NicoXOc brother sister relationship between PercyXOc**

** 1) Bellatrix (Bella)- She is a daughter of Nike, who seems to uphold a large amount of power due to her unusual heritage.**

** 2)Tabitha (Tabby) or Selene (can't chose which name for this one because I like both for her character)- The unclaimed daughter of the camp who has been kept a secret since her existence when she was mysteriously dropped off there at a young age with a note saying "Her parents are old and powerful, keep her safe and far from the other's for both their safety and hers). Her parents are known by no one but the reader and Artemis.**

**3~ Soul Eater: _From The Top; _Going through the entire series (manga) of Soul Eater and making it KidxMaka**

**4~ Soul Eater: _When We Were Young; _Pure one-shots based on what Maka and Kid did together as children before the DWMA.**

**5~ A Whole Crap Load of One Shots which include Chrona's Poems (before and after sort of thing) kid watching maka grow old, A Robin and Raven fic revolving around Raven watching Robin getting married to Starfire and much more!**


End file.
